Stray
by Pikafuey
Summary: Stray, a young she-cat, has lived on the streets since her birth. From the horrible and traumatic experiences in her kit-hood up until she is a young adult, Stray learns there is no hope for her and falls on hard times. However, there is always a second chance, and sacrifices are always made left and right...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I'm back with yet another fanfic. Though the Prologue isn't long, the chapters will be. This story is a bit dark and sad, so read at your own risk lol. It _is_ a Warriors Fanfic, though, it doesn't center around any of the Clans, but instead, a cat who calls herself, "Stray." So anyways, that's enough of my rambling, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stray!<em>

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
>Ever stray!<br>So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
>Until I fall..." <em>

_-Lyrics from "Wolf's Rain" opening theme_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Prologue**

It was cold and damp the day I was born. Though, if you asked me what day I was born or where I came from, I wouldn't be able to answer you. I don't remember much about my past while I was young or where I came from. The only thing I _do_ know is what I am and that I, myself, am the bane of my existence. Why am I such a downer you ask? Well, let me explain it to you simple and easy. The purpose of my existence was to suffer. Not enough of an explanation for you? Then, let's put it this way. I have no home, no family, no friends, nothing. I was born a stray cat.

I've been from place after place after place, trying to find myself and why it is that I exist.

Life has always been an "up-down-ride" for me. I never once had just a steady ride in life. At one point or another, I belonged to a group of strays within a twolegplace not far from where the sun sets beyond a large vast of water. My place was not there though. I had to leave and find somewhere else to live. I had to move on.

I've been caught by twolegs and taken to a place where many other cats slowly disappear from the metal cages they keep us in. I wasn't naïve. I knew what happened to the others, like me, who were unwanted. When my turn had come, I managed to get away and out an opening in the wall. Since then, I had been more careful about the twolegs.

So here I am now. Living within the streets of a twolegplace near some sort of forest. Every night my home is different. I move wherever I feel is more safe, secure. My name? I don't have a name. I have been many things by others. Though, there is only thing I refer to myself by. And that is Stray.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think this fanfic would get any reviews or faves that quick o.o **

**But thanks you guys :D I appreciate that. And as promised, chapter one is longer and better detailed in my opinion ^^ So, enjoy the darkness that is Stray~ xD**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the sound of rumbling and the pitter-patter of rain beginning to splat across the earth. The ground was damp and cold as I laid there under a bush behind an old twoleg nest. My muscles ached from the tiring trek I took from the mountains covered in snow. If the ground wasn't so cold, I could have slept forever. Anything to take away the emptiness in my soul.

Stretching, I sat up and peered out into the thick fog that hovered above the ground. In leaf-bare, things were always hard on strays. One thing being, it was hard to keep warm and avoid sickness that spread like wildfire. Another thing was, food. Food was very scarce during these troubling times. Many cats would kill over a fresh mouse then starve.

The rain dripped as if the storm wasn't quite ready to break. I flattened my ears against the cold breeze that shook the bush I was hiding under. Squeezing my eyes shut, reality began to fade. Things are easier when you don't have to face reality. Where you can shut the harsh truth of the world away and imagine yourself living the perfect life. I flicked open my eyes. Sadly, you have to come back and face reality at one point.

I folded my tail neatly over my paws, watching the rain hit the ground. After some time passed, the rain had finally stopped, the sun shining through the dissolving clouds. I stood and padded out of my temporary den. Walking out of the yard, a saw my reflection in a puddle on a thunderpath. The hair on my blue-gray tabby pelt was sticking out all over the place. Narrowing my silver eyes, I swatted at the puddle, ripples distorting my reflection. With a grunt, I crossed the thunderpath as I continued on my way to nowhere.

Walking, I passed a few twoleg nests with dogs. The stupid creatures lunged and made so much noise, I could feel myself going deaf. Of course, I was used to the simple-minded creatures. I have lived in and out of twolegplaces throughout my entire life. I padded along, my mind occupied with thoughts. It wasn't until then, I came up to a small twoleg nest. In a window, a young she-cat, perhaps a little less then a season old, sat looking outside. She had sleek brown and white tabby fur with glistening gold eyes. I stared at her for a moment, amazed by how big she had grown since the last I had seen her.

If you haven't figured it out yet, this young she-cat was my beloved kit. The only one to survive out of my litter of four. It had been nearly seven moons since I had given her up to this twoleg couple. At the time, she was less then a moon old. I had been so distraught when I lost my other three kits to a sickness that plagued the strays in the area that I had given her up in order to give her the life I never had. A life where she was safe and loved. It had been those seven moons that I had not seen her or spoken to her. Whether or not she remembers me or even realizes that I'm her mother, was not important. I could see the twolegs were treating her well and that I had left her in good paws. I had named her Day, a name that suited her importance to me. Why was it such a special name? Well, everyday that she had lived, brought new hope and light into my life.

Looking up, I realized Day had spotted me watching her, her green emeralds for eyes looking curiously at me. I met her gaze for a moment before turning and running off. I felt at ease as I walked, knowing my only surviving kit was still alive and well. As I walked, my attention drifted to a small group of cats. They rummaged through the crow-food the humans had left behind in the silver containers on the side of the thunderpath.

I sat down and watched them. I had no intention of approaching them. Strays could be hostile if you were not a part of their group or in their territory. Especially when it came to food. I watched and waited for my turn to look, hunger gnawing at my stomach. I lowered my head and flattened my ears against the leaf-bare wind chills.

As the small group was finishing, a scrawny black tom with piercing blue eyes noticed me watching. I could see hostility flickering in his cold blue gaze as we locked eyes. I stood up to get ready and run, as there was no purpose in fighting, when he bolted towards me, the other two behind him. Backing up against a twoleg fence, I narrowed my eyes as the black tom spoke.

"What right do you have to be in our territory?" he hissed.

The other two cats, a white she-cat and a gray tom, glared at me with unfriendly eyes.

"I do not have any right. But I am new to the area," I spoke calmly. "I do not intend any harm nor do I wish to fight. I will be on my way from where I came."

I turned my back to them, preparing to leave, when a growl rumbled in the gray tom's throat.

"Your not going anywhere!" he hissed, leaping towards me, claws unsheathed.

In my defense, I quickly spun around and lashed my forepaw at him, clawing a side of his face. The tom let out a yowl of pain as he jumped back, allowing the she-cat to strike a blow at me. I managed to avoid her pummeling blow by a hair and let out an angry yowl. I leaped onto her and bit her neck, slamming her to the ground. The she-cat batted at my face angrily as she rolled to her side and stood back up, her hackles raised. I arched my back with a hiss and stood my ground as I waited for the next blow to be struck.

"That's _enough_!" an angry growl sounded from across the thunderpath.

We all spun around to see a large silver tabby tom rush towards us. His fur fluffed up in anger. I braced myself for another fight, but the tom didn't act hostile towards me as he approached.

"Back off Silver! We can handle this!" the black tom hissed.

The silver tabby tom, named Silver, shook his head. "No, you obviously can't!" he snapped. The three other cats shrunk down a size as he growled, "I leave you three for less then a few minutes and your fighting!"

The she-cat lifted her head up. "B-But we were defending our territory from an intruder!" she protested, shooting a hostile gaze towards me.

"Yeah! That's right!" the gray tom chimed in.

Silver shot them both a angry look and then faced me with apologetic eyes. "I am very sorry for my kits behavior towards you. They were always taught to protect our territory, though, I have also taught them to respect outsiders." he sighed.

I dipped my head respectively. "It's alright. Kits will be kits, no matter what."

Silver tilted his head. "You have kits of your own?" he asked.

My heart filled with sorrow at the mention of kits and I looked away sharply. "No. I do not." I said softly.

The tom gave me a sympathetic gaze, as if he understood my pain. "Oh, I see. Well, I will be on my way with them so you may pass." he said, turning and walking off with his kits.

I dipped my head in thanks as I continued down the path. Where my life will begin to change forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So...chapter 2 is here :D Sorry chapter 1 was short. I didn't expect it to be T-T **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2 ^^**

**Also, thanks for pointing out that mistake Dragon XD I'll go back and fix that lol. Her eyes are golden though :3**

**Chapter 2**

Clouds floated above in the sky, like giant puffs of smoke. The sky had become brighter and the sun was now shining brightly in the world above. Despite the wind that blew in the still air, the sun gave my body some warmth from the cold in the leaf-bare winds. I had walked some ways down the twoleg path, where I had encountered Silver and his kits, and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

My eyes shifted to both my sides, ears alert, tail up. The stillness in the air wasn't from the cool air, but the tension I felt coming from my body. If there was one thing that made me uneasy, it was being watched. As I turned to head back from where I came, yellow eyes gleamed from under a bush. I tensed. The eyes glinted and from underneath the bush, emerged a white tom with black patches.

I relaxed when I realized this tom wasn't an enemy, but a fellow stray I had known for many moons. He was one of the few cats who had helped me with my kits when my mate had abandoned me. Feeling relieved, I made my way over to him.

"Nice to see you again, Luwin." I meowed.

Luwin stretched and tilted his head. "It's been a while, hasn't it Stray?" he asked. "I thought you were traveling?"

Shaking my head, I looked at him. "I was. But I came back to check on Day. Every day that goes by, I can't help but question my decision." I sighed.

Luwin ran his paw over his ears. He looked at me, his gaze sincere. "You did the right thing Stray. She had somehow caught the illness your other kits had. Had you not of given her to the twolegs..."

"I know, I know." I mumbled, cutting him off. "...Do you think she remembers me?" I asked quietly.

"Hard to say." Luwin meowed, tilting his head. "I mean, she was young after all. Not to mention the sickness made her delusional."

My heart filled with sorrow at Luwin's harsh, but true, reality. "Yes...there are those aspects." I sighed.

Sympathy seemed to fill the old tom's eyes. "Stray, you made the right choice. She would have never made it if you had not of given her away. Your father would have been proud." he mewed softly.

I lifted my head. I never knew my father. Then again, I never knew my mother either. My mother abandoned me and my siblings when we were weened. I don't remember anything else from then. Where or what became of my siblings, I wouldn't know. The only thing I truly remember from my kithood was waking up in an alley, Luwin asking me if I was okay. My father, he was killed by a monster on the thunderpath while trying to escape a pack of loose dogs. Luwin was so close to my father, it almost made him kin.

I shook my head of those unnecessary memories. Luwin was staring at me, concern showing in his yellow eyes.

"Stray, I know you have been through some hard times. But now, maybe it's time to settle down in a place where you are truly accepted." Luwin suggested. "Me and some other cats are living in an abandoned twoleg nest if you want somewhere to stay." he offered.

As much as I wanted to refuse the offer, I could never bring myself to turn down Luwin. He had helped me so much in the past...I couldn't just refuse his offer.

"Very well. I will stay for a night or two." I conceded.

Luwin's eyes lit up as he touched noses with mine. "Great! You'll love it there Stray. I just know you will." he said, leading me down the path.

Little did I know, my life was going to change. _Forever_.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short T-T I promise the next one will be better! D:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Annnnnd here's chapter 3 :D Just want to comment on my two new reviews:**

**Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws- Aw that's okay ^^ We all have our own time in which we update (: **

**But thank you for the review :D**

**Dawnstar- I didn't quite understand your review...sorry. ^^;**

**Dirtyspots-Chan- Thanks for the review :D And yeah, I couldn't think of any other name that fit, so I called her Stray XD**

**Chapter 3**

It felt like an eternity as Luwin and I walked down the twoleg path. As if time was manipulating us, taunting us, in some sort of irritating way. As much as I cared for Luwin as if he was kin, I did not want to stay in an old twoleg nest with a group of other cats. I was not made to deal with others. I was made to be alone, independent, _solitary_. But, to turn down an offer for a safe and warmer place to sleep for the night...that would have been foolish.

After what felt like forever, Luwin stopped before me. I looked up, an old twoleg nest looming overhead. Sunken in holes had spotted the roof, seasons after seasons of neglect had made the twoleg nest fall apart. The foundation of the nest was caving in slightly and reeked of mold. I wrinkled my nose as Luwin led me into the nest.

A dozen pair of eyes looked at us as we emerged, all gleaming in the darkness of the nest. Luwin stopped, me following. A young she-cat, no more then nine moons old, approached us hesitantly. Her dappled golden fur was ruffled and dirty and her bright blue eyes were dull and tired.

"Luwin...who is this?" she asked, so quietly, that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

Luwin touched his nose to her ear in greeting. "Flight, this is Stray." he meowed, pointing his tail in my direction. "She is the kit of an old friend of mine and will be staying with us for a few days."

When he said this, the other cats murmured to one another, unsure of my presence. I could feel myself shrink away, I wasn't welcome here. Another cat approached us from the darkness of the nest then. A small gray tabby tom who looked to be a bit older then Flight. His green eyes sparked with unease as he studied me.

"Are you sure about this Luwin? I'm not so sure about this after what happened with Dew..." the tom spoke warily.

The group of cats whispered to one another is agreement, Luwin silenced them with the raise of his tail.

"That's enough!" he snapped. "Just because Dew was a traitor does not mean we should start sending away cats in need!"

The tom flinched. "I-I'm sorry Luwin..." he murmured apologetically.

Luwin sighed. "No, I'm sorry for snapping Everett. All of you," He announced, "Please make Stray feel at home here."

I looked at Luwin, and then at the eyes staring at me, fear and unease lit inside of their gaze. My heart raced frantically, I wasn't used to being the center of attention. I was used to being alone. I never planned to get close to others, nor did I plan to _live_ with other cats. But I saw a refusal towards Luwin's kind offer rude and I couldn't just reject the old tom. My eyes scanned the group of cats, I was going to make the best of this. I was going to try. No matter how badly it hurt me.

Luwin rested his tail on my back. "Don't fret Stray. If you want to feel welcome, you must have confidence in yourself and others." he said softly, walking ahead towards the others.

Flight and Everett looked at each other, and then at me. Everett spoke first.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

I blinked. To be honest, I don't know where I'm from. I've been so many places, seen so many faces, I could never tell you where I came from. Pushing those thoughts away, I answered, "I'm not really sure where I'm from. My past is...sketchy."

Flight's blue eyes were not so dull anymore then. "Y-You don't have a past?" she asked, quietly.

I looked down. "Not one that I remember." I lifted my head. My gaze swept over the two young cats. "But that is not something you two should worry about. After all, surviving is more important right?"

Everett shook his head. "Not exactly." he disagreed. "Having compassion and loyalty to one another is just as important."

Flight nodded. "That's what Luwin taught us." she murmured.

I nodded in agreement. "Luwin is a wise old cat. It's good that you listen to him."

"Flight! Everett!" a cat called from behind. "It's time to head out. We need to finish searching for more food!"

"Alright!" Everett answered, bounding off outside, Flight following not far behind him.

I watched as a small group of cats ran after them, joining them in the search for food. My eyes then scanned the twoleg nest. The remaining cats were in groups, talking amongst themselves. Looking up, sunlight threatened to shine through the holes spotting the roof, some leftover water from the early rain dripping down towards the floor. I walked over to a small pool of water that had made it's way into a hole that was slowly sinking into the floor.

I stared at my reflection. I looked like some sort of crazy cat that came crawling out of the abyss. My fur was everywhere and my whiskers were jagged. With a sigh, I realized why the other cats were so startled by me. I _looked_ startling. I slowly began lapping at my fur, trying to groom the knots and tangles out of it.

After some time, I was nearly finished grooming when I heard a loud crash come from outside. My ears went up as I stopped grooming and lifted my gaze towards the entrance. A loud yowl of terror followed after, causing me to hop to my paws. The other cats inside with me all widened their eyes in horror as Luwin pushed his way through them to get outside. I scurried after him, quickly jumping off the porch of the old twoleg nest. What I saw next, would be an image I will never forget.

Laying in a pool of blood, by a knocked over trashcan was one of the cats that had left earlier with Flight and Everett. Hovering over the cat was a large, muscular, golden tabby tom. He shook his claw of the blood from his kill and glared at Luwin and I, his silver eyes void of any positive emotion. I tensed, knowing that if I fought this tom, I would most likely perish by his claws. Luwin however, signaled the terrified group of his cats to run inside as he met the golden tom's hungry gaze.

"Dew...I should have figured you would come back." he growled.

I then realized what had these cats so afraid of outsiders.

Dew's eyes gleamed with an emotion I had never seen before. "Heh, still leading this group of worthless cats Luwin?" Dew asked in a dark tone of voice that sent shivers up my spine. His gaze traveled to me. "And yet you added another cat to the group? Ha! How pitiful!" he laughed.

I could see Luwin tense. He was ready to leap at Dew's throat and end this, it was obvious in his posture. As much as I wanted to claw that obnoxious murderer's face off, I knew it would be a fight I wouldn't win.

"You think it's pitiful that some cats have a heart? That some of us would rather lean on each other in these troubling times? Being part of group, no, family is not pitiful." Luwin snapped. "Being a murderer and traitor is pitiful!" he hissed, unsheathing his claws as he leaped towards Dew.

Dew's whisker's twitched as his eyes gave off an arrogant look. I watched in horror as the golden tabby dodged and slashed his front claw across Luwin's face. Luwin let out a yowl of anger and pain, as he snapped at Dew's throat. The other cats sat at the entrance, fear and horror mixed in their gaze. Another painful yowl sounded from Luwin as Dew slammed Luwin to the ground, gripping his teeth around his throat. Faded memories of my kithood flashed through my mind as I remembered how Luwin raised me when I no longer had any kin left. Luwin _was_ kin.

Without realizing what I was doing, my paws darted ahead of me and I lunged onto Dew's back, managing to free Luwin from his grasp. Dew hissed in frustration as he threw me off of him. I skidded across the ground, still on my paws, hackles raised in hostility. This was not going to be a battle where I was going to lose.

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! I'm proud of this chapter XD It's longer then the others and I think it starts to get into the plot more :3 **

**By the way guys, I'll take any questions you have for the fanfic and answer them ^^ So if you have any questions at all, just ask :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we are with chapter 4 ^^ I really hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic! :3**

**Animatrixette16- Thank you! :D**

**Chapter 4**

Our eyes locked, ready to engage in a fight for our lives. Luwin gasped for air as he struggled to his paws. Dew spat at me, swiping a claw towards my face, missing by only a hair. I jumped back and got into a fighting stance, hissing at him. _I can't lose! I can't lose! I can't _lose! I chanted in my head as Dew prepared for his next attack. I couldn't lose. Luwin and the others were in danger. And for the first time in my life, I was fighting for someone else and not myself.

As Dew leaped into the air to attack, I could feel the determination burning inside of me. _Even if I lose, I know I have tried. I know that I fought back despite not having the true courage to face the enemy,_ I thought, dashing forward to avoid Dew's claws. Dew spat as he turned to face me.

"Why don't you fight you little pest? Or are we playing the game of cat and mouse here?" Dew growled.

I unsheathed my claws, narrowing my eyes. "You want a fight?" I asked, getting ready to charge. "Well then, you asked for it!" I yowled, slamming into him.

Dew stumbled backwards and I saw my chance to strike. I used my speed and small body to my advantage as I put in some blows to his face and sides. I was satisfied, the muscular tom may be strong, but he lacks agility because of his bulky body. I might have stood a chance after all!

But then, it happened. Dew let out a growl of annoyance, slamming his paw onto my back. I was pushed onto the ground, gasping for the air that was just knocked out of me. As I started to get composed again, I struggled under his paw, hissing in frustration. Dew's eyes gleamed with triumph as he took his other paw and lifted it up to finish me off. _This is it...I failed. I'm so sorry Luwin...everyone!_ I thought anxiously as I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow to be dealt.

"_Stop!_" a voice wailed.

I opened my eyes to see Dew turn his gaze towards a familiar face. The sleek brown and white fur and golden eyes of my kit, Day. I froze in horror. _Why is she here? She shouldn't be here!_ I panicked. Day bounded towards us, Dew narrowing his gaze.

"Please, don't kill her! I don't know what's going on, but killing is never the answer!" Day begged.

Dew grunted. "And just what is she to you? Why do you care?" he challenged.

I nearly felt my heart stop. _Does she remember who I am? _

"I'm not sure." Day's eyes were confused. "But I feel like I have seen her before."

A scoff sounded from Dew. "Enough of your little nostalgia! Get lost before I claw your ears off!" he snarled.

Day flinched, but didn't move. She looked at me. _Go! Don't worry about me! Just go!_ I pleaded in my mind, hoping she would run back to her home. Dew spat in irritation at Day, swinging around to swipe at her face.

"I said get lost you pest!" he hissed.

My eyes shook in horror as blood splattered across the ground. Luwin had took the blow for Day.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! I swear the next one will be longer since it's a flashback :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 5. This chapter is a flashback, so the actual plot is at a standstill until chapter 6 ^^**

**GinnyStar- Thanks (: I'm hoping I do well with this fanfic ^^;**

**Dragon's Wings and Cat's Claws- (Mind if I just call you Dragon? XD) And I'm glad to see so many people like Luwin! XD He's a personal favorite myself actually x3**

**WhiteWinterStar- Why thank you! :3 You rock for reviewing! :D**

**NOTE: This chapter is extremely depressing. Just wanted to let you guys know that XD**

**Chapter 5**

Snowflakes spotted the cold, hard, ground as I shivered in a soggy old box. I was a kit, probably no more then two moons old at the time. I lost the only family I had less then a moon ago. My mind was clouded with those past memories, though I couldn't remember them clearly. My head ached, as if someone had struck me there. I felt frozen and numb, my body not wanting to move as I laid in the old box. I couldn't help but wonder, _Is this the end? Am I going to die?_ Those thoughts crossed my mind frequently, plaguing me. I had lost my will to live. I thought I would stay in that box forever, never leaving. But fate had a different story for me, a different plan.

A white tom with black patches had started walking down the alley I was in. His yellow eyes shining through the cold misty air. I lifted my head weakly, not sure what this stranger had in mind.

"It will be okay little one. I'll get you somewhere safe." the tom spoke in a gentle voice.

I wanted to speak, move, show some sort of life. As the snow grew harder, I found myself unable to to anything. The tom picked me up with his teeth and carried me down the alley, hurrying among the the snowflakes that pelted our faces. I let out weak mews as the tom carried me through the twolegplace.

And after what seemed like eternity, the snow was no longer pelting my face. _Did my face go numb? What happened?_ I wondered, trying to open my eyes. To my horror, I couldn't. They felt like they were sealed shut by the icy conditions outside. In fear, I let out tiny cries and weakly struggled in the tom's jaws. The tom laid me by something warm and soft. Something I had not felt or smelled in a long time. A nursing queen. The queen nudged me close to her, her soft purrs soothing me as I snuggled into her side. _Where are the other kits?_ I couldn't help but wonder, as I felt no other life beside me, just air.

"Luwin...where did you find her?" the queen asked, her voice trembling with either sorrow or joy, I couldn't tell.

The tom spoke, his voice gentle. "She is the kit of Willow and Jecht."

As if that was all he had to say, the queen answered with, "I understand. I will take care of her like she was my own." her voice cracking a little with sadness.

"_We'll _raise her. I won't leave your side Dusty. Not for anything or anyone." Luwin spoke softly, his voice sincere.

I had begun to feel sleep take me, without a fighting chance, it took hold of me and I was gone.

Morning came early that day, the scent of the queen still lingered in the air, but she was gone. With a start, I jumped awake, flashing open my eyes. I steadily got to my paws and looked around, an unfamiliar territory surrounded me. I was in an old twoleg nest, the roof was spotted with tiny holes, tiny patches of sunlight poking through. The air was cold and musty, and I could see dust fluttering in the sunlight that had made it's way through. The air was quiet. I could not hear anything beyond the nest and I was beginning to wonder if the whole ordeal of last night was only a dream.

As if an answer to my thoughts, the queen's scent grew strong again. Quickly turning around, in the entrance of the nest was a beautiful, neatly groomed, jet black she-cat. She had blue eyes, that seemed to be shining as she stared at me.

"Your finally awake!" she mewed, relief in her tone.

I tilted my head. "W-Where am I?" I asked.

The queen approached me and licked my head affectionately. "Your new home." she said softly, her gaze on me once me.

I felt myself freeze. _New home? But my mother abandoned me! How can I just have a new home?_ I thought, my head swirling with questions.

The queen tilted her head. "I know you must be confused. Don't worry though, I promised myself I would make sure you were happy here." she stated.

I shook my head. _Why? Why would you promise something like this to yourself? I was worthless, my mother saw that and left me. My siblings were gone...because of me. Why?_ I thought anxiously.

I must of have misery reflected in my eyes as the she-cat gently nuzzled me.

"You have been through a lot, I know. But a kit like you deserves a nice life. Me and my mate, Luwin, will make sure to give that life to you." she soothed.

Before I could even answer her, the tom walked in behind her. His eyes lit up as he saw me.

"Your awake!" he exclaimed.

_Is that all they notice? Whether or not I'm awake?_ I thought irritably.

"Luwin, did you manage to find some food?" the she-cat asked, touching her nose to his in greeting.

The tom named Luwin nodded. "Yes, I'll go bring it in. Wait here with the kit Dusty."

Dusty sat down, folding her tail over her paws neatly as she watched Luwin run off outside. I watched as Luwin came back, his jaws holding the three dead mice he managed to catch. I could feel my stomach twist in hunger, suddenly remembering I haven't eaten in days. Dusty gently nudged me forward as Luwin sat down the mice.

"Go on, you choose first." she urged gently.

Luwin stood and watched me as I slowly, cautiously, approached the mice. I gently picked up the one I favored most and walked back to Dusty. Her eyes were soft and warm. She walked over and chose hers as Luwin took the remaining one. I looked at the two of them before I started eating. Unfortunately, fate had a cruel sense of humor.

The first signs of spring was approaching. The sun shone brighter as the air grew warm. I remember my first spring as if it were yesterday, as it would be the biggest change in my life.

For the first time, since I was born, I felt wanted. Accepted. Dusty and Luwin had become my parents, rather then the two strangers I had seen them as before. I had learned that Dusty had lost her kits, as they had come into this world far to early. Even after that horrid experience, she was able to move on, accept another kit that wasn't even her own. I admired and loved Dusty as if she were my real mother.

As for Luwin, I adored him. He was the one to teach me how to hunt, how to fight, how to be _myself_. I was the kit he never had the chance to have. I was their _world_. But good things come to an end eventually.

Dusty had slowly become ill. Her breathing had become hard and labored as she hobbled along weakly, day to day. Most of the time, she had stayed inside the twoleg nest, trying to recover. A moon had passed since Dusty became ill, and I was now a little over four moons old. Most days, I sat by her side, keeping her company. To her, it was the best medicine she could have ever had. Dusty, she never showed her pain, she never once complained. Dusty was a brave and noble soul.

As the days went on, her condition slowly deteriorated, which distraught Luwin even further. I couldn't bear to see them in such pain, such agony. I wanted to tell them it would be okay, but what could I have done? I watched, in pure sorrow, as Dusty was slowly withering away like a flower at the end of newleaf.

On her last day in this world, me and Luwin laid by her side, gently soothing her.

"Please, forgive me." she rasped, trying to lift her head, only to have it hit the floor again in a fit of coughs.

Luwin out his nose to her ear. "There is nothing to forgive you for, you haven't done anything wrong." he explained, his voice breaking a bit.

Dusty had turned her gaze to me then. "Little one...I realized, Luwin and I haven't given you a name yet..." she said, her voice quivering from the illness.

My eyes shook as I bit back my sadness for a moment. "You don't have to worry Dusty. Just focus on getting better for us..okay?" I asked, mostly pleading her to stay in my voice.

Dusty's eyes shook from sadness. "I wish I could..." she began softly. "My time has come little one...I can't stay here anymore."

Luwin bowed his head, as I froze. I could feel my life spiraling out of control. _How could this have happened? How could something like this happen to Dusty? It's not fair! _I choked back tears as I began to accept the fact that there was no saving her. The illness had won. We lost. There was nothing more to do but to let her go.

Dusty's eyes were never dull as the life from her weak body was leaving. She had love, fulfillment in her eyes. She had accepted her fate and was ready to move on to the next life. She knew that Luwin and I were going to be okay, that we were going to live many seasons more. That enough, was all she needed to let go.

She spoke one last time to me. "Little one, I think it is time to give you your name..." she breathed. "Your name is-"

I never heard my name. Before Dusty could ever finish, that last sentence was too much on her. Her life slipped away and she was gone.

"_Dusty!_" I wailed, trying to shake her alive again. I wanted to see her eyes light up as she spoke. Or to hear her gentle, soothing voice one more time. But there would be no more of that. She was gone. And nothing will ever bring her back.

I backed away, my heart couldn't take it. I turned and bolted out the twoleg nest, not even turning back as Luwin called out to me. My heart sank as I bolted out into the thunderpath without realizing it. Before I had time to react, a monster charged at me and sent me flying to the side of the thunderpath. The last thing I remember was lying there, Luwin rushing over to me, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Well, this chapter was depressing eh? XD It's** **my longest chapter yet so I hope you guys enjoyed it :3**


	7. QUESTION

**A/N: Sorry for no story chapter guys. Chapter 6 will be here soon, I assure you. I just needed an opinion from you guys.**

**Do I need to change the title of my story? I was recently told somewhere that it basically sucked...so I wanted to see if anyone had a better name for this story. I'm sorry for the annoying update thing, I just really need to know. If you have an idea for a title, just let me know in a review or PM me. **

**Thank you (:**

**-Pika**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here we are with Chapter 6. Hopefully you guys enjoy it :3**

**Animatrixette16- Yeah, I felt bad writing that chapter XD But how come Light? :3 Just curious.**

**WhiteWinterStar- Haha, I cried almost writing it! XD *is a sensitive person* But that idea sounds cool :3 I'll keep it in mind ^^**

**The Goddess of Darkness- That's a good suggestion, but I actually thought of the title, Second Chances. Thank you though! :3**

**About that title, what do you guys think? :3**

**Chapter 6**

Blood splattered the ground, crimson droplets flying through the air. My eyes were wide with horror as Luwin dropped to the ground, almost lifelessly. The memories of the time I had spent with Luwin and Dusty as a kit flashed through my mind in an instant. _Why didn't I remember that until just now?_ I thought, rushing towards him. _Dusty's death...why wouldn't I remember something that tragic? I forgot an important memory! _

Dew shook his claws clean, Day's eyes wide in shock. I stood in front of them, this fight was personal now. My body burned with rage, confusion, and hurt. I wouldn't let Luwin or Day die. Dew would have to kill me first. His silver eyes had a mocking expression to them, his head thrown back in laughter. Without hesitation, I leaped at his throat, slashing my front claws towards him. To my horror, Dew had managed to turn in time, making a nearly fatal blow a minor wound across his face.

Dew let out a yowl of pain and anger, as he jumped back with a hiss. I landed on gently on my feet, my back arched in hostility. Dew then turned his back to me and called over his shoulder, "This isn't over!" before running off for good. As much as I wanted to chase after him, make him pay for what he's done, I had Luwin and Day to worry about. My gaze turned to them, Luwin was barely breathing as Day licked his head, trying to keep him with us.

Sorrow filled my heart, I knew where this was leading to. The puddle of blood that had spilled out of Luwin's neck was not a good sign. I slowly padded over to him, sitting beside his head. Luwin's eyes were clouding, his life oozing out of him. His gaze met mine as I put my nose to his.

"I remember." I whispered softly. "I remember everything."

Luwin's clouded eyes showed their last bit of light as I spoke. I knew he understood what I meant. He had suffered terribly because of me. I could only hope that he forgave me. I watched with deep sadness as the light in his eyes dulled over. Luwin was gone. I lowered my head, Day watching me with sympathy in her golden eyes. My first real family was gone. Luwin had finally ended his suffering and joined Dusty on the other side. Love has the greatest sacrifices. Luwin taught me this, this fateful day. _Goodbye. Goodbye and thank you...Luwin._ I thought, staring up at the sky with misty eyes.

A day had passed since Luwin's death, yet the memory burned in my mind as if it happened only moments ago. My heart ached as I laid alone in the twoleg nest. Day had helped me bury Luwin and the other cat outside before heading home to her twolegs. I never got the chance to ask her why she was outside that day, but I feel as if it was fate's way of playing another one of its sick and cruel jokes. I covered my ears with my paws, trying to push away the thoughts. Luwin's death re-playing through my head in a never ending sequence.

I could hear whispering coming from the other cats. They had not taken very well to Luwin's death, as they were without a leader. The fear that shook their eyes as Day and I carried Luwin's body and their fellow companion to their graves were enough to make your heart stop. I had wished that life would be easier, that I didn't have to lose another cat close to me. Unfortunately, that's not how life worked. You either dealt with what life gave you, or you don't.

A fresh scent of mouse drifted into my nose then. I opened my eyes to see that Everett and Flight had dropped a freshly killed mouse at my nose. I lifted my head.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Everett nudged it towards me with his paw. "You haven't eaten since yesterday. It's not good to starve yourself."

Flight nodded in agreement. I heaved a sigh, rising to my paws. I took the mouse in my jaws, nodding my thanks. Everett and Flight looked at each other. Before either could say anything, I walked outside. The cold air nipping at my fur. Early morning rain cleaned the dried blood left behind from yesterday, making it seem like nothing happened.

I sat the mouse down, my gaze sweeping over the old yard. Two large piles of dug up earth lay beside each other along the side of the yard. Swooping up the mouse in my jaws, I jumped off the porch, setting the mouse in front of the two graves.

_Death is never the end. It marks the beginning of a new life. Everyone comes together in the end of their time, it's just harder to accept while your still living. _The words of the wise old tom rung in my ears. He had said this the day I lost my first kit from illness.

"Luwin..." I murmured sadly. "Where do I go from here? When will my suffering end?"

The wind gently flowed across the yard, as if Luwin had answered me from the heavens. I looked up.

_Like the wind, I must keep going forward, only to stop when I come to my end. That's what Luwin would want. _I thought, hope beginning to fill my heart again. I now knew what I needed to do.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here's chapter 7 guys :3**

**WhiteWinterStar- Thank you ^^**

**Dragon- Yeah, sorry, but I had to do it D: It was the only way to move the plot *shot* XD**

**Snack-barz- Thank you :3 I'll keep all of that in mind ^^**

**Jazz Kitty- Thanks :D And yeah, I thought so too. I might keep it as Stray on here. On another site, it's referred to as Second Chances lol.**

**Chapter 7**

A cold breeze whipped through the air, I could feel the ice from the snow pelting me, urging me to keep walking. I had been living with the other cats for nearly a moon now, protecting and leading them. _But is it enough?_ A tiny voice would ask me in the back of mind. _Do you have what it takes to lead them?_

I shut those thoughts away for the moment, pushing them to the back o my mind. I needed to find food. Due to the cold weather, none of us have eaten properly in a few days. Some of the other cats had began to fall ill and weak from hunger, particularly Flight. I needed to find help, something to help ease everyone's suffering and make life easier. The image of Flight lying there, her breathing becoming shallow with every moment played in my mind. She was too young, I couldn't lose her like I did Dusty. I couldn't let Luwin down.

I looked ahead, the snow becoming much harder, pelting my face with icy stings. The snow-covered trees of the forest swayed overhead as I tiredly walked into the forest, the treetops providing me with some shelter from the snow.

Clumps of ice and snow clung to my fur as I took shelter in the nearest hollow. Shuddering from the cold, I started to work on pulling the clumps of ice and snow out of my fur. Once I was done, I laid down, feeling the exhaustion take over me. I closed my eyes, blocking out the cold and unwanted thoughts that plagued my mind. Within moments, sleep had taken hold of me.

Caterwauling sliced through the still air, causing me to leap up, claws unsheathed. I rushed out of the small tree hollow, scanning the area. Among the snow were crimson droplets of blood, and two cats fighting. My eyes widened, these cats were bigger then the normal stray cat and the occasional rogue. They had strong-looking muscles rippling under their pelts and appeared to be well-fed. I watched as the two slashed, clawed, and leaped at each other in battle.

"You are a fool Volewhisker! Trespassing onto ThunderClan territory was a mouse-brained mistake!" the dusty brown tom snarled.

The other tom, a golden tabby, hissed as he jumped back. " _You're _the fool Duskstorm!" he growled, slashing at the tom's face. "You have picked the wrong WindClan cat to mess with!"

The tom called Duskstorm, dodged Volewhisker's blows as he ducked down. He quickly bit the tom's neck and threw him to the ground. Right when I thought it was over, that this tom called Volewhisker was going to be killed, Duskstorm backed away and allowed the other tom to stand.

"You'll pay for this!" Volewhisker hissed, limping off into the snowy underbrush.

I quickly hid back in the shadows of the hollow, cautiously watching the other tom. His strong-looking muscles rippled under his dusty brown pelt as he stretched. I didn't understand why the two toms were named such...interesting names. _WindClan? ThunderClan? What are those?_ I wondered as the tom scratched behind his ear. The tom then lifted his head as he looked in my direction. I froze in fear.

"You know, you can come out of hiding now. I can smell your scent." he said, a bored tone to his mew.

Hesitantly, I stepped out of the security of the shadows and walked towards him. Tilting his head, the tom walked up to me, as if he was studying me. It wasn't until he got close that I realized how much bigger he was compared to me. Shrinking back in intimidation, I flattened my ears, prepared to fight if I had to.

"You know, you shouldn't act so hostile towards a stranger." the tom said, sitting down. "If I were another cat, I would have took you as a threat."

I blinked. _Was I just insulted?_

The tom's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You appear harmless. After all, you don't seem like you would attack me without no good reason. Am I correct?"

Lifting my head to meet the tom's hazel gaze, I nodded. "Yes, you are. I don't intend to fight."

The tom gave a slight nod. "That so? Just where are you from anyways?"

"Nowhere." I answered with a mutter.

Letting out a slight _mrrow_ of laughter, the tom looked at me, eyes glowing with amusement. "You have to be from _somewhere_. Like me. I'm from ThunderClan. One of the four Clans in this forest." he tried to explain.

Curiosity surged through my body then. "Clans? Is that why your name is so odd?" I asked, twitching an ear.

The tom chuckled. "I suppose you heard my name then?" I nodded in response. He tilted his head. "Yes, my name is Duskstorm. And I suppose it is weird huh? But, what do Rouges names sound like?"

My fur bristled. "I am _not_ a rogue!" I growled.

Duskstorm blinked. "A loner perhaps?" he asked.

I sighed and glared at him. "I'm not a loner either." I snapped.

Duskstorm's eyes lit up, as if he figured out something difficult. "You're a kittypet then!"

I gave off a blank expression. I wanted to claw this cat's face off now for his foolishness. "Don't even _refer_ to me as such a thing!" I hissed. "You know what I am? _I'm a _stray!" I growled.

Duskstorm tilted his head. "A stray?" he asked curiously.

I looked away, heaving a sigh. "Yes. You know, what the twolegs refer to cats who don't belong to them?"

His eyes widened. "You _understand_ the _twolegs_?" he gasped, his interest spiking.

Rolling my eyes, I huffed. "Yes. What cat doesn't? I'm around them all the time in the twolegplace."

"You live in the twolegplace?" he asked. "How do you find prey there?"

I shrugged. "We do or we don't. That's the life of a stray. We deal with what we are given, even if it's not the best." I answered.

Duskstorm frowned. "That sounds really rough. In the Clans, we all rely on each other to survive. Everyone puts in their fair share."

My whiskers twitched. "How nice I suppose. But," I started to walk away. "I don't rely on anyone but myself."

Duskstorm quickly jumped in front of me. "Wait!" he said.

"What now?" I snapped.

He tilted his head. "You never said your name or why you were here."

"Name?" I wanted to laugh. "I don't have a name. Just refer to me as Stray."

As I went to continue onwards, my thoughts suddenly went back to Flight and the others. _Flight!_ I remembered in a panic. My heart sunk at the thought of Flight lying there, motionless, her eyes glazed over with the stench of death surrounding her. _I need to get back! _Now!I thought frantically, starting to run off.

"Stray!" Duskstorm called after me.

I spun around. "What? I'm in a hurry! This kit, she needs me!" I snapped.

Duskstorm padded over to me. "A kit? What's wrong with her?" he asked, genuine worry in his hazel eyes.

I looked down, my eyes shaking. "I-I don't know. She suddenly fell ill with her wheezing and coughing...I don't know what to do."

"It sounds like greencough." Duskstorm mewed. "Stay here, I'm going to find some things to take to her." he said, running off.

I closed my eyes shut tight. _Flight...don't give up on me yet!_


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry my updates have been so slow! D: I've been busy with work so I haven't had much time for the internet :c But, here's chapter 8, so don't worry ^^**

**WhiteWinterStar- Yes! I decided to put a little bit of the Clans into the story :3 And you got it, it's set back before the super editions too lol. **

**Dragon- XD yes, yes they do lol. Gotta love them Clan cats ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I waited anxiously, pawing at the ice compacted snow. Duskstorm had been gone for only a few moments, yet I was worried he wasn't coming back with anything to help Flight. That he was going to leave me to help Flight by myself. Leaf-bare winds rattled the trees, surrounding me with a cold, icy, blanket of air. As I was about to give up and leave, I turned to see Duskstorm emerging from the shadows of the trees with a silver furred she-cat. Her icy blue eyes were almost white in the sunlight as she stared at me.

"Duskstorm, what's the meaning of this? Why did you request me to urgently come here?" the she-cat asked.

The dusty brown tom flicked his tail. "This cat here, her name's Stray. She has a kit that's near death from greencough. Can't you do something to help her Rainmist?" he asked, his eyes sympathetic.

The she-cat looked at me, her cautious gaze unwavering. I blinked away from her gaze, not wanting to seem rude.

"Very well." she sighed finally. "I will help her. But I must find the right herbs to treat this kit with." Rainmist mewed.

I faced her, dipping my head in respect. "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

Rainmist shook her head. "No need to thank me. It's a medicine cat's job to have compassion and understanding of all cats, even if they are not in their Clan."

"Do you need any help finding the herbs?" Duskstorm offered.

Shaking her head, Rainmist flicked her tail and started to head deeper into the forest. "I won't be long. I assure you."

I watched Rainmist disappear into the snow covered bushes, her fur seeming to melt within the snow. Duskstorm glanced at me before turning his gaze towards the bushes once more.

"Rainmist won't be long. She usually doesn't waste time when it comes to something important." Duskstorm said, his breath showing from the brisk air.

My gaze turned towards the forest. Questions burned inside my mind. I wanted to know more about these "Clans" and cats in the forest. What were they about? Aren't they like the small "families" us stray's have?

Duskstorm tilted his head. "You seem like your head is buzzing with questions." His eyes lit up in amusement when he saw me tense. "You can ask all the questions you want after we help your friend."

My gaze met his for a moment before turning away, back towards the forest. I could feel his gaze on me as I narrowed my eyes. If there was one thing I despised, it was being stared at. Shooting a look towards him, he blinked and chuckled, turning his gaze away.

As we waited, I could hear soft footsteps cracking up the snow. Standing, Duskstorm got to his paws as the sweet scent of a mixture of herbs wafted through the area. Rainmist padded into the clearing, her jaws full of a bundle of herbs. Duskstorm walked up to her, looking at the herbs.

"Do you need any help carrying them?" he offered.

Rainmist shook her head. She walked over to me and dipped her head, asking me to lead her towards Flight. Nodding, I started walking ahead , leading her out of the forest and down the twoleg paths. Duskstorm stuck close to Rainmist's side, glancing wearily around him as monsters zipped by on the thunderpaths. I quickened my pace as we drew close to the abandoned twoleg nest, quickly turning into the yard. Rainmist and Duskstorm followed suit, looking up at the nest cautiously.

"It's okay." I reassured. "The twolegs haven't been here in seasons."

With a nod, Rainmist bounded up the steps and into the nest, Duskstorm following closely behind her. The other cats watched in curiosity as one of the queens stood protectively over Flight. Everett flicked his ears and bounded over towards me, worry in his eyes.

"Stray! You're back!" he exclaimed. "Did you bring anything to help Flight? She's getting worse."

Nodding, I flicked my tail towards Rainmist and Duskstorm. "These cats have the right herbs to heal her. Flight will finally be okay." I said softly.

The queen backed away as Rainmist walked over to Flight, who was gasping and wheezing. I flinched, remembering Dusty during her last days. _No! We have someone who can help this time! I won't give up!_ I thought, determination and hope surging through me.

Rainmist sat the bundle of herbs down, sorting through them. She took a stem with little white flowers bundling at the top and started chewing it. I watched as she spit it back out and tilted Flight's head to feed her the unknown herb. Flight weakly swallowed the herb as she coughed and lifted her head tiredly. Rainmist gently soothed her with her tail, taking small black seeds and giving them to Flight to eat.

Flight blinked a few times before laying her head down, too exhausted to stay awake anymore. Rainmist looked at me then.

"Stray, come here." she said gently.

I lowered my head and walked over to her, the scent of herbs filling my nose. Blinking, I shook my head and sat beside her.

The silver she-cat focused her blue gaze on me. "Your friend, she will be okay. Just remember to feed her this catmint and these poppy seeds," she pointed them out to me. "Once a day until she's better."

"Thank you so much. I cannot express my gratitude enough." I said, dipping my head respectively.

Rainmist flicked an ear. "It's alright. I can't turn down a sick kit, or any cat for that matter." she said gently.

Watching as she stood and headed for the door, she glanced back at Duskstorm, who was sitting by the old twoleg stairs.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Duskstorm shook his head. "No. From now on, this will be where I stay."


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Once again, so sorry for the late update D: Working on three different fanfics is harder then I thought it would be ^^; But I managed to finish chapter 9! :D**

**I also just fixed my laptop...like a boss. XD**

**And yay for another depressing flashback :D XDD**

**Willowlight- Thank you so much for the ideas :3 But I think her name, Stray, fits her very well though ^^**

**Dragon- Ahaha yeah, it is :P Gotta love a Clan cat with guts. XD**

**WhiteWinterStar- :P I love Duskstorm and his spunk XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"_No. From now on, this will be where I'll stay."_

Shock from those very words nearly caused my heart to stop. _Duskstorm...what are you saying?_

Rainmist met his gaze, her blue eyes icy. Duskstorm didn't flinch, his hazel gaze stern and determined.

"You _do_ realize you are leaving behind the only family you have? That you will not be welcomed back?" Rainmist spoke, her voice icy and smooth.

Duskstorm nodded. "Yes, I realize this. However," he glanced at me before looking back at Rainmist. "I have made up my mind."

Dipping her head, she turned to leave. "I understand." she mewed. "I will let ThunderClan know of your betrayal."

Duskstorm narrowed his eyes as she left, a sigh escaping his throat. He turned his gaze towards me, a smile crossing his muzzle.

"You seem shocked." he teased.

I blinked, shaking my head. "Why? Why did you leave your only home?"

He chuckled, walking over to me. "Why not?" he meowed. "The Clans have no real freedom. We all abide by the warrior code and obey StarClan. But here, there is no warrior code restricting me."

"But that was your home! Your family! You can't just simply turn your back on them Duskstorm!" I argued, my ears flat.

Duskstorm blinked, obviously not expecting my reaction. "Stray..." he started.

I shook my head, rushing out of the twoleg nest.

"Stray!" I heard Duskstorm call after me.

I kept running, my paws numb from the ice that layered the ground. Finally collapsing beside a wooden fence, I saw the world spinning around me. My gaze became clouded and blurry, my body started to become numb.

_Stupid Duskstorm_, I thought before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Soft fur, the scent of a nursing she-cat, and the squeaks of two other kits. These were the first things I had sensed before I was able to open my eyes. I could feel the warmth radiating from the nursing she-cat. I could hear the soft voice soothing me and my littermates as we nursed from her. I could smell the sweet, milky scent of our mother. Pressing my tiny body closer to her, I felt my mind slip away to dreamland.<p>

"Wait up!" I squeaked, padding after my two littermates.

It had been less then two weeks since me and my littermates first opened our eyes. Today would be the first time we ventured out of our den, excitement was tingling in our paws. My oldest littermate, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with two white forepaws, turned to face me.

"Well come on then!" she huffed. "Mama said we could go out on our own. Don't spoil it!"

My other littermate, a fluffy gray tom, nudged me forward. "Go on. This is our first time outside, don't be scared." he reassured me.

I started forward, the cool leaf-fall breeze blowing against my fur, the sun shining down on us. My mother was watching us from the den, her soft gray fur even lighter against the sunlight. Looking ahead, I could see my world stretched out in front of me. We were in an abandoned field, old twoleg structures shadowing overhead. The grass was turning brown from the cold as old bushes around us began to drop their leaves. My two littermates squeaked as they play fought behind me, rolling in the dirt. Flicking my ears, I swept my gaze at the world ahead of us.

This is my world. The world I was fortunate enough to be born into. Or, so I thought.

* * *

><p>A moon passed since my littermates and I were born. Since then, my mother started to become more distant, oftentimes disappearing for a whole day and leaving us on our own. Ever since our father's death, our mother had become weary of us. I never knew my father, he was only around when we were first born. Rumor had it from the other strays that he had found another mate. If that was true, I guess my mother lost her hope of ever having a complete family.<p>

Looking back, I realize now that we were foolish to ever believe our mother ever truly loved us. Even though she nursed us as newborns and returned from wherever she went during the day when we were older, she never held a conversation with us. Her gaze would be distant as she looked away from us, staring up at the sky.

Weary from our day out, my littermates and I laid inside the den. The scent of our mother stale.

"Is she going to come back?" I asked quietly.

My brother nestled his head against me, the three of us curled up together. "I don't know." He mewed.

"I'm hungry." my sister cried, as I nuzzled close to her.

I sighed as my brother lifted his head. "I know. We all are." he spoke softly.

Feeling my eyes well up, I started to realize that our mother was never coming back. She had moved on, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Burying my face against my brother's fluffy gray fur, I shut my eyes tight, wishing that this was just a nightmare. That somehow, I would wake up and my mother would be there to soothe us like she did when we were smaller. Of course, this was just the false hope of a helpless kit.

_Someone, anyone, please keep me and my littermates safe, _I pleaded quietly to myself.

* * *

><p>Another moon passed, we steadily grew bigger and stronger. Our senses became sharper as our bond grew as littermates. Leaf-bare was upon us now, making it harder to find prey in just the little field we lived in. Most days, we ventured out into the twolegplace, hoping to find food, only to come back empty pawed. Slowly, we began to starve.<p>

"We must leave and find another den somewhere else." my brother announced to us.

We were all sitting in the den, huddling together to keep warm.

My sister was the first to object. "But where? We don't have anywhere to go!" she argued.

I could feel my brother tense, irritation was sparking from his pelt. "Wherever there is food! We can't stay here anymore! Don't you see? We'll die if we do!" he snapped.

"I just don't see why we can't venture further out each day like we have been." she muttered.

My brother rolled his eyes, beginning to pad out of the den. "You go ahead and do that then. I'm not going to sit here and starve."

"Brother..." I started, scrambling to my paws.

Huffing, my sister looked away, facing the back of the den. Desperate, I quickly dashed in front of my brother. He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to step around me. Stepping in every direction he tried to go in, he heaved a sigh and gave up.

"What is it?" he growled.

Staring up at him, my silver eyes determined, I touched noses with him.

"Please...don't leave us like Mama did..." I whispered.

Silver met green. Looking away, my brother let a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But," he met my gaze once more. "We need to leave here. We can't stay forever."

Glancing back at my sister, we watched as she stood up and stormed past us.

"Well?" she spat. "Are we going or not?"

We quickly followed after her, racing out of the small field. I stopped and turned to face it once more, my eyes shaking.

The beginning of our lives started there. We would no longer be a part of the sad memories that haunted us. They would be forever left behind as we continued on our journey...together.

"Hey! Are you coming?" my brother called then.

"Y-Yeah!" I answered quickly, rushing after them.

The cold stone of the twoleg path numbed our paws as we trekked through the twolegplace. Twoleg nest after twoleg nest, we sniffed around for any signs of prey. Sadly enough, all the prey scents were stale. It was then, after we began to give up hope, that I saw a mouse nibbling on a small seed. Darting after it, I chased it through a hole in a twoleg fence. To my dismay, it scrambled into a hole in the side of a twoleg nest, disappearing forever.

"Quick! Get out of there!" my sister yowled.

Tilting my head at her, I stepped closer towards the hole in the fence. "What? The twolegs won't see me." I assured.

My brother shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. He was staring at something much worse then a twoleg. Slowly turning my head, I saw a large dark brown creature, baring it's ugly yellow fangs. Frozen in terror, the realization of being trapped in there with a dog was far to unimaginable.

"_Run!_" My brother caterwauled, as he quickly jumped through the hole and shoved me forward.

Quickly dashing through the hole, we let out yowls of terror as the dog jumped over the fence after us. Our paws pummeled the ground as we raced through the twolegplace, the dog snarling and nipping at our heels. I could feel the hot breath of the ferocious beast against my fur as we ran. Turning sharply around a corner, I could hear my sister let out a screech. Stopping and spinning around, my eyes widened in terror as the dog held my sister in it's jaws.

Blood oozed from it's jaws as its swung her around like fresh-kill. Frozen, I could only watch as it dropped her with a sickening thud.

I watched as my brother had leaped onto it's back, biting into the vicious creature's scruff.

I watched as the dog got a hold of him and delivered the same fate.

I watched my littermates murders before my very eyes.

Hiding around the corner, body low to the ground, the dog dropped my brother's lifeless body next to my sister. It proceeded to walk in my direction before a twoleg called for it to come. Hesitantly, the ugly creature ran off back home, leaving my littermates corpses along the twoleg path.

Slowly, I walked over to them, hoping that by some chance they would still be alive. But as I looked into their dull, lifeless eyes, I knew they were gone. Gone because of me.

I wailed loudly, burying my face between them.

It was all my fault.

They were gone, all because I was coward.

Numbly, I lifted my head. I sorrowfully and painfully, drug both of their bodies back to the field to give them a proper burial. When the burial was done, I stared up at the darkening sky. Outlines of the stars were slowly appearing as the sun began to set.

_You didn't protect us. Why?_ I kept asking myself that question over and over again, as I slowly faded to sleep.


	12. UPDATE

**A/N: Hey guys, Pika here. I have big news for this fanfiction. I have decided to rewrite the entire story. I do not like how I wrote it and where it's going with it's plot holes Dx So I am going to start from scratch c: **

**Thanks to all of you that have kept me going with this story so far. I really appreciate it 3**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I would be re-writing this, but I had a change of heart. After coming this far...I couldn't do it. I tried to write a new prologue and just couldn't. I'm sorry for the extremely late update, but here it is. Chapter 10 :3**

**Chapter 10**

"Is she ever going to wake up?" a voice asked.

"I don't know. She's been in and out of it for a day now." said a voice with a bit uncertainty.

"Why does she keep twitching?" another voice asked.

"Enough you three!" a growl sounded. "Leave her alone, she must have had it rough the past few moons."

_Silver?_

Light flooded my eyes as I blinked them open. My body no longer felt numb and cold from the snow. Instead, it felt warm as if I had laid out in the sun all day. Three pairs of eyes watched me as I came too, the fourth pair of eyes gleaming in the shadows.

_Where am I?_ I wondered, sitting up slowly.

"Are you okay?" I heard Silver's meow, as he emerged from the darkness of the the unknown place.

"Yeah," I answered. "Where am I?" I sniffed the air for some hints, but could smell nothing but the damp air.

A paw prodded my side. "You're in our home."

Turning my gaze to beside me, I saw the scrawny black tom from before. His blue eyes as piercing as ever.

"Where is that exactly?" I asked him.

A soft mew sounded from beside Silver. The white she-cat, one of Silver's three kits, padded over to me. "We live in an old twoleg shed. They often come out and feed us. But," her voice trailed off. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"Ha!" the black tom snorted. "I bet you they abandoned us. Just like before."

A growl sounded from beside the black tom, gray fur ruffled in anger. "Twolegs are such worthless creatures." the gray tom growled.

I blinked. "You were kittypets?"

Stretching, his muscular build showing under his tabby fur, Silver nodded. "Yes. Their mother and I grew up together in a twoleg nest. We were happy, especially when we were expecting kits. However," There was sadness in his dark blue gaze as he spoke. "Our twolegs left us alone."

"Because of them, Mama died!" the black tom snarled, unsheathing his claws.

I felt a pang of sympathy for them, my heart breaking with the memory of being abandoned.

Cold and alone, no one deserves to be abandoned by the ones they trust most.

Silver turned his gaze on me, gently silencing the black tom with the flick of his tail.

"Why were you out in the snow? Did something happen?" he inquired, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Avoiding his gaze, I let mine drift towards the beam of light that was floating in from a hole in the side of the shed. "Yes, but it is not worth talking about." I murmured.

Silver flicked his ear. "That so? Well then, will you tell us your name?"

"My name is Stray." I answered, looking at him.

The black tom laughed with a snort. "Stray? What kind of name is that?"

"Adder!" Silver scolded, lashing his tail. The black tom flattened his ears and looked away.

"It is a weird name..." Adder mumbled.

I could feel a smile cross my muzzle at the young tom's attitude. "You know, Adder is a strange name as well." I purred.

Adder's fur bristled along his spine as he gave a snort.

"His tongue is as quick to strike like an adder." the she-cat purred.

"And it leaves a nasty sting sometimes too." the gray tom added.

Adder growled at them. "Shut up!"

Silver laughed slightly. "Alright alright. Laila and Boomer, that's enough." He laid his tail along Adder's shoulders. "I think Adder has had enough."

Purring, Laila rolled onto her back playfully. "We were only teasing."

"I know." Silver mewed gently, batting at her playfully.

Watching them, I couldn't help but feel jealous. My kits were dead, well, except for Day. Even then, Day wasn't even mine anymore, she was her twolegs kit. Laila, Adder, and Boomer were healthy and strong kits, Silver was raising them well on his own.

Silver laid down then, tucking his paws neatly underneath him, his tail curled around Laila. The cold air from outside nipped at my ears a bit, causing me to flick them constantly.

"Do you have ants in your pelt or something? Why do you keep flicking your ears like that?" Adder asked, his tone as sharp as thorns.

"Adder!" Silver hissed. "Don't be rude!"

_Well, at least he's inquisitive_, I thought with a purr.

"My ears are cold," I answered him finally. "The air is coming in from the hole in the roof over there."

He watched as I pointed my tail in the direction of the hole, eyes narrowed.

"Why were you sleeping out in the snow if you're cold?"

_Perhaps...too inquisitive._ I decided, folding my tail over my paws.

"I...wasn't sleeping. I passed out from the cold." I told him.

I watched Silver flick an ear at my comment. He lifted his head to look at me, sympathy filling his deep blue gaze. I tensed under his gaze, looking away uncomfortably.

"I-It isn't something to concern yourself with. I was just careless is all." I murmured.

There was a silence that hung in the air, the cold breeze rattling the shed door. Where was I to go from here? I surely couldn't go back to the others. At least, not while Duskstorm was there. And I didn't quite realize what made me avoid Duskstorm like green-cough in leaf-bare. Perhaps it was the fact that he took a liking to me. I tensed then, my fur ruffling.

_What an idiotic thought._

I realized, however, I couldn't run away forever. I had to watch over Flight, Everett, and the others. I owed that much to Luwin. Although things have been peaceful with no sign of Dew, I wasn't sure if he would return in my absence.

I had to go back.

I must have been making a serious facial expression because when I looked up, Silver and his kits were staring at me curiously. I could feel my fur puff out from embarrassment then. The amusement that flickered in Silver's eyes was warm and friendly, something I wasn't quite used to.

"Go on." Silver said quietly, a gentle tone in his voice. "Go on back home."


	14. Chapter 11

******A/N: Hey guys! It's Pika here! Sorry for such the long wait for an update D: I've been so busy lately! But, I have an early present for you guys...3 new chapters! So enjoy! : D**

**Chapter 11**

_"Go on. Go on back home."_

Silver's encouraging and gentle words floated in my head as I trekked across the icy concrete, slow clinging to my pelt in any way possible. Remembering the parting I had with Silver and his kits, it was brief, but hard all at the same time. The bitter feeling I felt in my heart watching how happy the small family was together, melted away the instant I touched noses with each kit in my farewell. Even if the stay was brief, I realized from them that I still had others to look after. I couldn't abandon the cats that Luwin had left in my care.

_Luwin. _My heart lurched at the thought of the old tom. I stopped then, watching the white puffs of air that steamed out of my mouth and nose. What if I was making the wrong choice? What if Luwin was watching over me? What if I messed up?

What if? What if? What if? That's all that seemed to run through my mind anymore. I had to keep moving. I needed to focus, get my mind on the right track.

Running ahead, I passed house after house until I could feel the bittersweet pang of the familiar atmosphere soar through my heart. Skidding to a halt, I stopped in front of the abandoned house, sniffing the air for any sign of the others. Stepping forward, I felt a sudden jolt of pressure and pain surge over me as I was flung aside. A yowl split the cold, icy, air as I struggled to see who my attacker was. In a whirl of fur, I felt claws rake my side and I screeched in pain, quickly throwing my attacker away from me.

Eyes blaring with anger and pain, I met the familiar silver eyes of my attacker. Fur bristling and eyes wide in shock, I gasped.

"You! What are you doing here?" I hissed in surprise.

Hovering in front of me, muscles hunched in another attack, Dew snarled at me. His claws glistening with blood..._my_ blood.

Before I could get an answer from him, the large tom lunged at me once more, slashing his claws towards my muzzle. Quickly leaping back, I met him paw for paw as he batted at my face and chest. Leaping back, he drew his lips into a snarl, tail lashing in the air.

"This place is mine! I claimed it!" Dew hissed. "How dare you return here you mangy flea-pelt!"

Narrowing my eyes, I snarled back at him. "You _claimed_ it? Where are the others? What did you do with them?" I demanded, heart pounding in my chest.

Dew growled. "I chased them out. That mouse-brained forest cat didn't know what hit him." He lifted his head. "Though, I admit that he does know how to put up a fight. Too bad he didn't last long."

Trembling, I flattened my ears in a snarl. "How _dare_ you?"

Before the golden tabby had a chance to react, I flung myself at him, clawing wildly at his muzzle and neck. Yowling in pain, he thrust me off of him, sending me skidding across the icy ground. Shakily standing up, I looked at Dew to see the familiar crimson sight of blood welling up from his muzzle and flank.

"Get out of here you street-rat!" he spat. "You won't win this battle!"

Fighting the urge to claw the arrogant tom's face off, I realized he was right. My body was still weak from collasping in the snow and I had to find the others. With a snarl, I bounded off, hoping to scent out the others.

But with every passing second, I knew Duskstorm could be fighting for his life.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The air was cold and brisk as I stumbled down the twoleg paths, following a thin trail of scarlet drops. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the wind roaring in my ears, but that didn't stop me as I followed the trail. Every muscle in my body ached with exhausted and screamed for me to rest, but I knew that I couldn't waste those precious seconds. Any moment, Duskstorm could be dying, and it was my fault.

_ Mouse-brain! Why did he have to fight?_ I thought angrily, skidding to a halt, seeing that the trail veered left. Bounding down a snowy slope, I slid across icy compacted snow, before reaching an old twoleg warehouse. I realized by the busted out windows and holes in the walls that the warehouse was abandoned many seasons ago. Rushing down the trail, I noticed a small hole that led inside the warehouse and squeezed through, yelping as the rough steel snagged my fur.

"Stray?" I heard a voice call out. "Is that you?"

"Stray's back?" another voice asked, surprised.

"Stray!" a mew sounded, Flight rushing over to me.

I blinked as Flight touched noses with me, her bright blue eyes brimming with happiness. Guilt washed over me as I realized the young she-cat most likely thought I had abandoned her and the others. I looked up and saw that cats of all ages and kinds were staring at me, their eyes gleaming in the bleak darkness of the warehouse. The very cats that took me in, a total stranger, when I had no place to go. The cats that Luwin had loved so dearly.

_The cats I abandoned._

The thought stung like a thorn as I stepped back from Flight, flinching. Flight blinked at me, before noticing the wounds I had gotten from the fight with Dew.

"Stray! Those wounds!" She gasped.

"Don't mind these wounds." I said calmly. "Where's Duskstorm? I heard he was really injured."

Flight's eyes dulled a little. "He's with Everett." her eyes were deep with sympathy. "We tried a lot of things to help him, but he was bleeding so badly. I-"

Before she could finish, I rushed over to where I could faintly make out the body of the dusky brown tom, his body laying limp beside a bunch of stacked boxes. His fur was caked with blood and his breathing was shallow and weak.

My heart stopped.

Duskstorm really was weak, his body struggling for the little life he had left. Everett was crouched beside him, his green eyes dull with sadness. I looked at the small gray tabby tom, my eyes matching his for a moment before looking at Duskstorm.

"He went after you when you ran off. Dew jumped him," Everett's voice cracked. "He didn't even realize what happened until Dew slashed his throat."

I put my tail around the shivering young tom and pulled him protectively in my paws. "He'll make it, I'll make sure of it." I said quietly.

Everett looked up at me, his green eyes round. "How? Stray, you can't leave us again! Duskstorm needs you!" he pleaded.

My heart ached for the scared young tom, and I could feel the stares of every cat watching me. However, my mind was made up. I had only one way to save Duskstorm and I knew I owed that much to him.

"Everett, I won't be gone long. I'm going to find Rainmist, the cat who helped Flight. I know she will save Duskstorm, it's the only way." I said quietly, touching my nose to Duskstorm's ear. "Stay well."

Trying to block out Everett's pleas, I rushed out of the warehouse, mind set on the forest of the wild cats that lived in the Clans.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I could feel the wind on my back as I raced through the twolegplace, my ears flattened and fur fluffed out twice my size. I could smell the forest just beyond a large wooden fence and with some extra effort, I heaved myself over and landed on the other side awkwardly. Looking around, the forest was still and silent, except for the occasional rustling of a bird or squirrel. I could smell the strong scent of cat as I stepped forward quietly, hoping that I didn't get attacked by one of the Clan cats.

The crunching of snow didn't help as I quickened my pace, looking around nervously with my fur bristled in alarm at every noise. Breathing hard and quick, I paced further into the dead brambles and thickets, hoping to find one of Duskstorm's friends or family. If Luwin were alive now, he would have called me a "mouse-brained lunatic." Luwin knew the dangers of the forest cats and how territorial they were. If you wanted to make it out unscathed, you would have to stand your ground and show some submission to the aggressive cats. Otherwise, you would most likely how your pelt torn clean off your body.

"Halt!" a aggressive snarl snapped me put of my thoughts.

Quickly skidding to a stop and spinning around, I met eyes with a large and muscular ginger tom. His fierce blue eyes told me that he wouldn't hesitate to tear me to shreds if need be. I shrunk back, tail low and ears flattened in fright.

"What do you think you're doing on ThunderClan territory, kittypet?" he spat.

Fur bristling at being called a kittypet, I let my fur lay flat once again and kept my gaze away from his. "I'm no kittypet." I stated. "I only came here for help."

The tom snorted and lashed his tail. "Help? From us? In the middle of _leaf-bare_?" He laughed mockingly. "Who do you think you are?"

I steadily allowed my silver eyes to meet his fierce blue gaze. "My name is Stray. I am from the twolegplace, but I am no kittypet and I mean no harm to your Clan or your friends. I came on behalf of Duskstorm." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Why did my wounds from Dew suddenly begin to hurt?

The tom gave a surprised look. "You know Duskstorm?"

Nodding, I looked away. "He's hurt badly. I came for Rainmist. I'm hoping she could save Duskstorm."

A moment of silence passed before the tom started to pace ahead. "Follow me." he called over his shoulder, bounding over some thickets.

Quickly following after him, the scent of the forests cats got stronger and almost unbearable. Looking around, I could almost make out the trails the cats took everyday to hunt, but something told there was more to it then that. I watched the tom shoulder past some dead thorns made into a tunnel and followed hesitantly. To my surprise, it opened up into a clearing, cats of all colors and sizes mingling about. However, when they saw me, they all stopped and stared.

"Sunfur, what is the meaning of this?" I heard a voice demand.

Turning my gaze up, I saw a large and broad shouldered dark gray she-cat staring down at us from a large rock. Her dark green gaze burned into my fur as she studied me.

The ginger tom met the she-cat's gaze without hesitation. "This cat claims she knows Duskstorm. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought her here. I apologize Graystar."

_Sunfur? Graystar? These cats have some weird names! _I thought as I watched them.

Graystar narrowed her eyes for a moment before leaping down from the rock. Sunfur stepped back as the she-cat made her over to me, towering over me.

"You know Duskstorm do you? Tell me kittypet, what is your business here? What has Duskstorm have to say?" She demanded, her tone stern.

Meeting her emerald gaze, I could feel my body getting weak from fear. Taking a deep breath, I looked down. "My name is Stray, I am not a kittypet. Duskstorm has nothing to say, but he is gravely injured after being ambushed by a traitorous cat we now consider a rouge. I came here to find Rainmist, in hopes she could save him."

"Why should we help him?" a cat yowled.

"Yeah! He left us!"

"He's the traitor!"

My head spun with all the comments filled with hatred for Duskstorm. These cats were his friends and family! Regardless of his decisions, shouldn't they still love him?

"Silence!" Graystar yowled finally. "Despite Duskstorm's unexpected leave, he has not betrayed us. It is for StarClan to decide his fate." she spoke, her voice firm and steady.

"StarClan?" I asked.

"Our ancestors." Sunfur simply stated.

Graystar looked at me, her eyes thoughtful. "You will travel to the moonstone with myself and Rainmist. StarClan will tell us which path to take."

"Moonstone? Graystar! That isn't for kittypets to see!" Sunfur protested.

Graystar lashed her tail. "That is a consequence I will face if I must. You must trust my decision if you are my deputy." she growled.

Sunfur dipped his head. "My apologies, Graystar."

Graystar faced me, her eyes glowing with an unreadable emotion. "Stray, you will travel to the moonstone with us."


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Clan cats stared at their leader with utter shock and horror. Shrinking down, I could feel the whole Clan's eyes on me.

"How dare her?" a voice muttered with a growl.

"She isn't even a Clan cat! She's a kitty-pet!" another voice snarled.

"Taking a kitty-pet to the moonstone! What an outrage!" a third voice growled.

Sunfur gently placed his tail on my shoulders, eyes filled with sympathy. Looking at the large tom, I could see understanding in his eyes. He wasn't comfortable with the idea anymore then I was.

"Welcome, Stray." a familiar mew sounded from the middle of the clearing.

Making her way over to me, Rainmist padded forward to meet me. Her pretty silver fur smelled of herbs as she gracefully walked towards us. Her ice blue eyes glittered with an unreadable expression, tail twitching in the air.

Blinking as Rainmist touched noses with me, she discreetly tipped her head towards a rock den. "Come." she ordered, slowly making her way back to the den.

Sunfur nudged me, nodding to me as I looked at him. Cautiously making my way past the glaring eyes, I followed Rainmist into a rock crevice, the strong scent of herbs almost overwhelming my senses. Gazing around the small den, it was different then most dens I have ever seen-or had. A small pool was in the middle of the den, moss stored beside it. Along the right side of the wall, small holes in the rock held different assortments of herbs. In the back of the den, a two nest were neatly made.

"Why have you come?" Rainmist's mew snapped me from my thoughts.

Shifting my paws, I looked down. "Duskstorm is really hurt. I came to find you so you could help him."

Narrowing her eyes, Rainmist walked over to the small pool, dipping her paw into it gently. "I see," Was all she mewed to me.

Watching her curiously, I tilted my head. Rainmist closed her eyes-as if focused on something completely out of this world. Curiosity stabbing at my pelt, I asked: "What are you doing?"

Rainmist opened her eyes, looking down at the tiny, rippling waves, of the pool. "I'm trying to communicate with StarClan."

"StarClan? Are they spirits?" I asked.

Rainmist nodded. "Yes, they are. They are the Clans ancestors and hold power over us all."

_They really believe this?_ I wondered, looking at Rainmist.

The silver she-cat faced me, her ice blue eyes burning. "You better hope that StarClan takes pity on Duskstorm." she said. "StarClan does not take treachery lightly."

"Treachery? How did he betray the Clans? He chose to live _his_ life. Not the Clans!" I snapped, fur bristling. "How could you say that? He's your family!"

Rainmist snarled, her own fur bristling. "He is no kin of mine! Clan cats are forbidden to leave their birth Clan! We honor the Warrior Code among everything else!" she snapped.

Snarling, I unsheathed my claws in anger. "The twolegplace doesn't abide by your laws! Duskstorm chose his path just like you chose yours! Why can't anyone seem to accept that?" I growled.

Tail lashing, Rainmist growled. "_You_ didn't accept it either. You ran off when he told you what he was doing! Yet, you tell us to accept it-his friends and family." She swatted at my muzzle with sheathed claws. "Learn your place!"

Flinching, I backed away with a snarl. _I accepted Duskstorm…haven't I? _The question burned in my mind suddenly, my weak body suddenly feeling tired.

Rainmist snorted and rummaged through her herb supply. "Lay down. You need to have those scratches patched up before you go anywhere." she ordered.

Obeying with a quiet growl, I lay down and allowed the medicine cat to apply her herbs to my wounds. Flinching every time they stung, I fidgeted a bit.

"Stop fidgeting!" Rainmist snapped. "I can't help you if you squirm like a nervous apprentice!"

_Apprentice?_ I thought as I flinched again from the stinging pain of the herbs.

"Okay, I'm done." Rainmist meowed, discarding the used up herbs in a corner of the den.

Sighing in relief, I sat up slowly; the pain burning throughout my body. Looking at her, I dipped my head. "Thank you."

Back turned to me, she sorted her herbs. With a flick of her tail, she nodded. "You're welcome."

Walking stiffly out of her den, I couldn't help but wonder what else was planned for me.


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 15. After this fanfic is over, I plan to make a prequel called, _Capturing Daylight_. It will illustrate Stray's life before this story takes place. I think it'll be interesting. What about you guys? :3**

**Chapter 15**

Swallowing down a bundle of leaves that Rainmist had called, "Traveling herbs", I bounded out of the medicine cat den to join Graystar at the entrance of the small camp. It had been nearly a full day before we managed to get everything together.

After Rainmist had patched up my wounds from Dew, I left the den to see the whole Clan staring at me with hostile, disapproving eyes. No cat wanted me here, I knew that well. The aura that surrounded the Clan cats was unfriendly and angry. It was enough to scare a usual kittypet. However, I'm not a kittypet like they think. I'm a stray and I always will be. The whole day slid by like this—alone with all eyes on me. Most cats would have ran off, but not me—I was determined.

Ignoring the hostile glances at me, I approached the dark gray ThunderClan leader. Turning her dark green gaze on me, she flicked her tail.

"Ready?" she asked.

Nodding, I flicked one ear. "As I'll ever be."

The scent of herbs filled my nose then, along with a sense of dread. Turning, I saw Rainmist slowly approaching us. _Great. Don't tell me she's coming!_ I bit back the question as I watched the medicine cat stand before us.

Dipping her head to the ThunderClan leader, she looked at Graystar. "Are we ready to go?" she inquired.

Graystar nodded her broad head. "Yes. Let's go." she said, whipping around towards the camp entrance an bounding off.

Quickly scurrying after her, I tried to match her pace. Rainmist ran just as fast, her gaze unreadable as she ran ahead. Panting, I struggled to keep up; my wounds beginning to open. With a yelp, I stumbled forward into the snow. Graystar and Rainmist spun around to look at me, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Graystar asked, standing in front of me.

Fur hot with embarrassment, I stood up, my legs shaking. "Y-Yeah," I spoke tiredly, "My wounds just hurt is all."

Sniffing at my wounds, Graystar twitched an ear. "Seeing as Rainmist already tended to your wounds, they don't smell infected." she said thoughtfully, "But, I would take it easy." she said.

Rainmist flicked her tail. "We need to keep going. The moonstone isn't going to wait for us, you know." she said.

Twitching an ear, Graystar looked towards Rainmist. "I know," she said, "Let's just keep a steady pace. We don't need our visitor collapsing on us."

To my surprise, Rainmist dipped her head respectfully. "Very well."

We continued our trek through the forest until the land stretched out into a large moorland. The cold wind blew gently as we walked, our fur flowing in the icy breeze. The scent of strange cats lingered about, sending chills down my spine. Graystar brushed against me, sensing my unease.

"Relax. WindClan will not attack us as long as we are heading towards the moonstone. It is against the warrior code to do so." she informed me, her ears alert.

Feeling my muscles relax, I narrowed my eyes at the moorland stretched ahead of us. It was desolate and quiet, except for the occasional rustling of the grass. The ground began to steepen into a rocky slope, making it hard to walk. With a grimace, I followed them into a large opening. I gasped as the darkness overwhelmed me, almost crashing into Rainmist.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

"It's dark!" I hissed back.

"Quiet!" Graystar growled.

Quiet tension slicing the air, I followed closely behind them. I could feel the ground sloping down underneath my paws, trying to hold my balance as we kept walking through the darkness. As if what felt like an eternity, my eyes were suddenly overwhelmed by a bright light. Looking in front of us, I saw a large stone glittering in the moonlight. Graystar looked at me, dipping her head.

"I shall speak with StarClan now. Rainmist, keep an eye on her." she said, touching her nose to the stone and falling asleep.

Ignoring being treated like a kit, I looked at Rainmist curiously. "Is that how you talk to StarClan?" I asked her.

Rainmist nodded. "Yes. They walk in our dreams." she answered.

Nodding, I watched as Graystar dreamed, twitching occasionally. Before long, she woke, looking at us bleary eyed from sleep. Rainmist approached her slowly.

"What did StarClan have to say?" she asked.

Graystar's eyes met mine, sympathy in her emerald gaze. "Duskstorm has chosen his own path. StarClan will not offer guidance for him. If he survives, it will be a miracle."


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach at Graystar's grave words. Fur bristling in tension, I growled at her.

"You're just going to give up? Just like that? What kind of leader are you?" I snarled. "He's your friend!"

A dark gaze swept into Graystar's emerald pools as she stared at me. I caught a flash of regret in her eyes, her tail low as she pushed past me. Rainmist's glare burned into my pelt as she watched her leader pad out of the cave slowly.

"What in the name of StarClan is your deal?" Rainmist hissed. "You think it's easy for us? To lose such a valuable asset to the clan?"

I spun around and met the silver she-cat's icy glare. My pelt bristling in anger, I unsheathed my claws. "Clan this! Clan that! Do you ever stop and think about the needs of one cat in particular?" I snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have come here! Now he's just going to die because of some dead cats!"

Anger pulsed through my body and I could feel myself ready to leap at the small ThunderClan medicine cat. Not flinching once, Rainmist gave a snarl.

"Don't be a fool!" she lashed her tail. "Duskstorm is Graystar's only kit! Do you honestly think she wants to do this?"

Before I could answer, Rainmist continued. "Of course not! That's her _son!_" Sighing, Rainmist shook her head. "But you wouldn't understand that."

Snapping, I flung myself onto the she-cat, pinning her to the ground. "How dare you say that? What do you know about what I've been through?" I yowled, holding the struggling she-cat down. "_You_ wouldn't understand what I've been through! I lost everything! I'm not about to lose another cat!"

Rainmist narrowed her eyes. "So what? Are you going to kill me like a rogue?" she snarled.

Realizing my grip was too tight, I released and stepped back, eyes narrowed. "Of course not. I'm not a killer. And I _will_ save Duskstorm. I don't care what _StarClan _says!"

Rainmist got up slowly, her gaze not wavering. "Do as you wish." she said solemnly. "But keep in mind that you can't change fate."

With a snort, I started to leave the cave. "I'm not going to change fate. I'm going to do what's right."

I could feel Rainmist's eyes on me as I rushed off, feeling my way through the narrow cave. Bursting out into the open, I slid down the rocky hill. I could feel Graystar's curious eyes on me, but I kept going. I dashed across the moorland, my paws scraping the icy snow underneath of me. The night was still—an eerie presence lingering about.

I knew I had to save Duskstorm. Without him, my little family could have fallen victim to Dew's attack. I owed him everything I had to offer now and I wasn't going to give up. Reaching the forest, I quickly went over the scents of the herbs Rainmist has used on my wounds. Crashing through the frozen undergrowth, I grabbed what I could and kept running, ignoring the sting of the cold and my own wounds. With daylight spilling out over the horizon, it's fluorescent colors burning into my fur as I kept heading forward.

When I reached the old warehouse, I could feel my heart beating heavily, each pawstep getting harder to bare. I had to brace myself for what was in store ahead. Of course, that was an understatement in this situation. Going inside the warehouse, I realized what the results of my efforts were.


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N: So...Stray is almost reaching it's end. At chapter 21 (maybe) Stray will officially be over. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story for this long 3**

**Moonlight141- Don't worry, I decided not to change it (: And thank you! I appreciate it :3**

**Chapter 17**

I stood there, eyes widened when I saw Duskstorm was sitting up. His fur was ragged and his breathing was heavy—but he was alive. Everett sat beside him, keeping him warm from the cold chill that seeped into the old building. Flight's blue eyes brightened when she saw me in the entrance and leaped to her paws, yowling her excitement.

"Stray's back!" she yowled, rushing over towards me.

I watched as the others looked up, their eyes bright as well. They all rushed over to me, sniffing my wounds and greeting me with friendly eyes and mews. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the surges of affection these cats had for me. Was I their _leader_? Like Graystar is the leader of ThunderClan? Greeting each cat, I touched noses with the youngest to the oldest. Each of them were different, yet, together we were one. We had lost our home, but these cats didn't give up hope. I could feel the pride and adoration for my little family grow stronger.

Maybe—just maybe—it was time to move on.

In the corner of my eye, I could see a dusty brown pelt shift towards me. Looking up, I saw Duskstorm slowly approaching me. Dried blood darkened his pelt, making his wounds more evident. Once he reached me, I sat the herbs at his paws, my silver gaze locked with his hazel eyes.

"You smell like my Clan." he commented. "Don't tell me-"

I snorted, whacking his head with my forepaws. "Fool!" I hissed.

Blinking in surprise, Duskstorm stared at me with a bewildered expression. "Wait, what?"

"Don't 'what' me! What did you think you were doing letting yourself get so hurt? You're lucky you didn't die!" I snarled, fur bristling.

Everett and Flight watched me, their eyes as wide as an owl's. The others murmured amongst themselves, not certain what to do. Locking my glare on Duskstorm, the tom sighed in defeat.

"You're right," he answered. "I should have been more careful. I'm sorry to make you worry."

"As you should be!" I snapped. "Now sit down and let me put these herbs on your wounds."

Duskstorm's whiskers twitched as he sat down obediently. Wincing as I applied the herbs to his wounds, he glanced back at me.

"Tell me, how is my Clan?" he asked.

"I don't know. Ask them yourself." I muttered, pressing a cobweb on his flank.

"You can't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Annoyed by his questions, I unsheathed my claws and poked his side a little. With a yelp, he jerked forward.

"Hey! That hurt!" he gasped.

Sheathing my claws and standing up, I flicked my tail. "Then stop asking me pointless questions."

Narrowing his eyes, Duskstorm stepped forward towards me. "What are you hiding?"

Avoiding his gaze, I looked to the side. "Nothing. Why should it matter? You chose to leave your Clan, so why not just forget it?"

I could see the frustration in Duskstorm's eyes as he snorted and started to walk away from me. "You can be so difficult sometimes." he muttered.

Keeping my gaze away from him, I started for the exit. Flight brushed against me, her golden dappled fur glowing in the faint sunlight. Everett flanked my other side, his gray tabby fur neatly groomed. Sighing, I looked at them with a small purr.

"You two are such good kits." I commented, nuzzling both of their heads.

Flight and Everett exchanged glances before looking at me again. Flight spoke first, her voice as gentle as ever. "Do you love Duskstorm?" she asked innocently.

Tensing, I looked at the little she-cat, surprised. "W-What?" I asked.

Everett blinked, his green eyes rounder then usual. "You do, don't you?"

Brushing past them, I headed outside into the cold. Everett and Flight bounded after me, their paws skidding on the icy snow. Flight leaped beside me, gazing at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Stray," she started.

Silencing her with a flick of my tail, I caught gaze of something rustling beside an old monster. Glancing at them, I crouched low and crept my way towards the unknown noise. Flight and Everett tried to follow me, but I gave a hiss that told them to stay put. Once I was close enough, I leaped forward crashing into a flailing creature. It yowled in surprise and laid limp, gazing at me with wide, horror-filled, eyes. Meeting the gaze of the creature, I realized it was just a cat. But after a closer look, I noticed it wasn't just any cat.

_Day!_


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Day stared at me, her golden eyes wide in shock. I quickly jumped off of her, my own eyes wide. Sitting up, she looked scrawny—her fur matted. Blinking, I stared at her in dismay. _What have the twolegs done?_

Day stared at me, her gaze forlorn and lost. Holding back to urge to caress her like I did when she was a kit, I bit back my motherly instincts. Letting my fur lay flat, I managed to choke out: "What happened?"

Gazing at me with scared and shocked eyes she whispered, "I was abandoned."

At that instant, I could feel the world cave in underneath my paws. Everything around me was spinning, complete and utter shock overwhelming me. I trusted them! Day was supposed to be safe! How could this have happened? Day's golden eyes were round with fear as she went on.

"My kits...what will happen to my kits?" she whispered softly.

I froze. _Kits?_ Looking at my daughter, I noticed her belly was round despite being malnourished. She was no more then a moon pregnant. Fur bristling in tension, I stared into her wide gaze.

"Nothing will happen to them," I said softly. "You will stay with us."

Day stared at me like I had grown three heads. "Are you sure?" Her question struck me like branch full of thorns.

"Yes." I choke out. "I will protect you, I promise."

Memories of when she was just a helpless bundle of fur shot through my mind. I remembered everything from her and her littermates hungry mewls, to Day's pitiful cries as I left her on the doorstep that fateful night. Without realizing it, I buried my muzzle in her side. Day looked at me with worried eyes and gently nuzzled my head. Meeting her sad gaze, my own eyes filled with regret, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Come on," I said softly. "It's warmer inside with the others."

With a nod, Day followed me, her brown and white tabby fur bristling in fear. I gently pressed against her to calm her—feeling her fur laying flat again. Everett and Flight greeted us first, their eyes wide.

"You're that kittypet from before!" Everett exclaimed. "Where's your house folk?"

I could feel Day tense beside me and stepped forward, nudging Everett inside. "Hush," I said. "She's had a long day."

Everett huffed a bit and headed inside, Flight scampering after him. Shaking my head, I faced Day with a soft smile. "Come on." I said gently.

Hesitantly, she followed me inside as everyone looked up from grooming. Duskstorm sat up slowly, and I winced a bit as he struggled to stand. Day watched him, her eyes nervous as she scanned his wounds. I rested my tail on her shoulder to reassure her as I met Duskstorm's gaze. The others murmured to each other, looking at us with curious eyes and I realized how nervous Day must have felt. Lifting my head high, I addressed them:

"This is Day. Some of you may remember her from before, but she will be staying with us from now on. Make her feel at home." I announced.

To my relief, the other cats walked over and gently touched noses with their new family member. Flight and Everett cheerfully greeted her, their eyes brimmed with curiosity and excitement. I could see that Day had relaxed as well. Duskstorm had approached us, his broad shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

_Why did he always have to make things difficult?_ I thought irritably.

"Welcome." Duskstorm meowed, his voice trembling.

Day dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you." she smiled.

"Duskstorm, shouldn't you be resting?" I asked sharply.

As if he didn't hear my sharp tone, the dusty brown tom turned his hazel gaze on me. "I was. It wouldn't be polite to greet our new friend, now would it?" he asked.

Narrowing my eyes, I sighed. "Stubborn as always."

Duskstorm purred. "Of course."

Looking towards Day, I directed my gaze to her swollen belly. "How far along are you?" I asked.

Day purred a bit. "Almost two moons." she said.

My eyes widened as big as an owl's. "Really? That far along?" I gasped.

"You must be due any day now." Duskstorm added.

Day shifted her paws nervously. "Yes," she mewed. "My mate won't be able to see them though." she frowned.

"Why not?" I asked, my tone almost sharp. _Toms! Such useless creatures!_

Golden eyes filled with sorrow, she choked out, "He was killed by a monster about a moon ago."

Duskstorm spoke first, his eyes sympathetic. "I'm so sorry," he frowned. "I'm sure he would've been very proud."

I nodded. "Yes, he would have been very pleased to see these kits I'm sure."

Day's eyes glowed a bit, as if she was remembering the precious memories she had of her mate. After a moment, she nodded in agreement. "Certainly."

Remembering that Day had most likely not eaten in days, I nudged her towards pile of scraps we had managed to find.

"Go ahead and eat," I prompted. "You'll need it."

Bowing her head gratefully, she looked at me with warm eyes. "Thank you, Stray."

Returning the same warm gaze, I nuzzled her. "You're welcome, Day." I said.

Once Day had walked off to find a piece of prey, I looked at Duskstorm. The muscular tom was staring at me, his eyes narrowed. Fur bristling, I gaze him a sharp look.

"What is that look for?" I snapped.

Duskstorm flicked his tail as he sat down. "She's your kin isn't she?" he asked.

Blinking, I looked away abruptly. "Of course not! I have no kin." I muttered, though it hurt to say so.

He sighed, cuffing my ear with sheathed claws. "Don't be an idiot," he snapped. "You can't deny that she's your kit. Especially with the way you welcomed her so openly."

Glaring at him, I bit back a sharp retort. "She isn't mine anymore. I gave her away a long time ago." I muttered, as I pushed past him.

Surprisingly, Duskstorm jumped in front of me, cutting off my path. "How can you say that?" he asked. "No matter what, she will always be your kit!"

Resisting the urge to bat at his muzzle, I shoved past him again. This time, Duskstorm didn't stop me. All I could hear as I left the warehouse was:

"You can't run away from the past forever."

Perhaps—maybe I thought I could.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Yowls of agony split the air of the warehouse as everyone dashed about. Day was delivering her kits and, soon, new life would be born into our family—my family. It had been about a week since Day joined us and everyone accepted her as I did. The kind and caring nature she had won over the others easily and I knew her kits would be welcomed with love. I sat beside her, gently licking her head as she breathed heavily. Duskstorm stood not too far away, waiting to welcome Day's kits.

Another agonized wail split the air as a contraction rippled through Day's body. Flight, who was helping deliver the kits, caught the wriggling bundle as it came out. She licked it clean and her eyes glowed.

"It's a tom!" she mewed cheerfully.

I purred and looked at Day. "It's a tom." I told her gently.

Day nodded tiredly, but let out another wail as she delivered one more kit. Flight quickly sat the tom at Day's belly and started cleaning the second kit. The second kit was a bit more lively then their brother, mewling in protest as Flight cleaned them.

"A little she-cat!" she purred, placing the little bundle at Day's belly beside her brother.

I could hear Day purr as she lifted her head tiredly to look at her kits for the first time. I looked at the wriggling bundles with pure joy. The little tom, a dark brown tom with white paws, suckled from Day hungrily. Looking over at the little she-cat, a bluish-gray tabby like me, as she mewled in protest as Day licked her head.

Day looked at me, her eyes glowing. "They're beautiful." she said softly.

Smiling, I nodded in agreement. Duskstorm approached, his own eyes glowing.

"What are you going to name them?" he asked.

Flight bounced up and down. "I know! I know!" she exclaimed.

I laughed softly and looked at Day. Everett rushed over, having been outside the whole time. His eyes widened when he saw the kits.

"Whoa! They're so cute!" he smiled.

Day purred, nuzzling her kits. She looked at Flight, her eyes glowing warmly. "You helped deliver my kits, did you want to name one?" she asked her.

Flight's eyes were ecstatic as she nodded quickly. "Yes!" she purred. She pointed her tail towards the she-cat. "This one looks like Stray," she smiled. "So I thought we could name her, Lily."

I tilted my head. "Lily? Why Lily?" I asked curiously.

Flight smiled at me, thoughtfulness in her eyes. "If you had any other name, I would think your name would be Lily." she said.

Day tilted her head thoughtfully and after a moment, she nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." she smiled.

Blinking, I wondered for a split second if that was what Dusty was going to name me. Could Lily have been my true name? With a purr, I nodded. "I suppose so."

Duskstorm looked at Day with curiosity. "So, what will you call the tom?" he asked.

With a soft smile, Day looked at me. There was a warm and grateful look in her golden eyes as she addressed me. "Stray," she said. "I want you to name him."

Shocked and surprised, I looked at her with wide eyes. "Day, are you sure?" I asked.

My daughter nodded, her eyes warm. "Yes. You gave me a home and a place to raise my kits safely. It's the least I can do."

I could feel my heart swell with happiness as I looked at Day. She had grown into such a fine cat and I couldn't ask for anything more as I directed my gaze towards my little grandson. He slept soundly, his little white paws tucked under his chin. With a soft purr, I came up with the perfect name for him.

"Ven," I said. "Ven will be his name."

_Lily and Ven...welcome to the world_, I thought happily, smiling at Day.

At this moment, nothing could have dragged me down. Everything was perfect—as it should have been.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Two moons had passed since Ven and Lily were welcomed into the world. Spring was showing it's head now, the snow melting and flowers blossoming. I sat outside beside Duskstorm and Day, as Flight and Everett chased the kits around; their squeaks of delight warming my heart. Everything was perfect—it all felt right for once. Day was regaining her figure, her bones no longer showing. Watching the kits tackle each other playfully, I purred.

"You really love them, don't you?" Duskstorm asked me.

I looked at him with an obvious "duh" expression. "Of course. I love kits." I answered.

Day smiled at me, her sleek brown and white tabby fur glowing in the afternoon sunlight. "They're getting so big!" she mewed. "I can't believe it."

Laughing softly, I flicked Day's ear with my tail playfully. "Kits grow up quick," I said. "It's almost hard to believe they were once helpless little bundles of fur." I added softly, thinking of Day and her littermates.

Tilting her head, Day's whiskers twitched. "Why don't you have kits?" she asked curiously. "I think you'd be a great mother."

_If only you knew!_ I bit back the thought, and shook my head. "I don't think so." I mewed softly. "I don't have time to raise kits anymore."

Day frowned. "That's a shame," She mewed. "I'm sure they would be great."

With a soft look, I nodded. "I'm sure."

Duskstorm stood then, stretching. He looked at us with a yawn. "I think I'll go and stretch my bones for a bit. I need to make sure my wounds are fully healed." he said.

"I'll go with you," I said, standing up. "Dew is still out there."

Ever since Dew had taken hold of the old twoleg nest, he had become a menace to anyone that crossed his path. His own group of rouges often tormented the other strays, making me worry about Silver and his kits occasionally. Shaking my head at the thought, I looked at Day.

Day's eyes were glowing with clear amusement. "Have fun." she mewed cheerfully.

Confused by her sudden cheerful tone, I just shook my head. Duskstorm started walking ahead, glancing back at me.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, padding after him.

Before we could leave, the kits stumbled over their paws as they rushed behind my legs. Flight and Everett were clearly having fun keeping them busy. Duskstorm gave a slight purr as he looked at the kits.

"Hide us!" Lily squeaked quietly.

"Yeah!" Ven chimed in. "They'll find us if you don't!"

Purring, I put my paws together so they could hide under me. Ven and Lily squirmed under my belly as they tried to hide from Flight and Everett. Bounding over to us, they skidded to a halt, looking around for them.

"Where did they go?" Everett meowed, pretending to look around.

"I don't know. Stray, do you know?" Flight asked.

I purred and shook my head. "No, I haven't seen them."

"Attack!" Lily yowled then, pouncing on Flight.

I watched in amusement as Ven followed after her, swatting at Everett. In a matter of seconds, the two kits were on top on them, pretending to pin them down.

"We got you!" Ven squeaked.

"Yeah, you got us alright." Everett purred, sitting up.

Day watched us, her whiskers twitching. She slowly padded over to us, Ven and Lily quickly greeting her.

"We caught them Mama!" Lily mewed cheerfully.

Ven bounced around her in excitement. "Yeah! You should have seen!" he squeaked.

Day licked their heads with a purr. "I did see. You two will be excellent fighters and hunters one day." she praised. "Now, let's go inside for a little bit."

With little squeaks of protest, Day nudged them inside the warehouse, Flight and Everett not far behind. Duskstorm watched them with a warm glow in his eyes. Nudging him with a smile, we both headed out towards the street. The air was warmer than it had been in moons, and the sunshine felt good on my fur as we walked. Neither of us said anything for a while, seeming content with just silence as we walked together. Duskstorm was moving a lot better too, his wounds healing up almost completely.

"I wonder how my Clan is doing?" Duskstorm's question brought me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But, they seemed strong, I'm sure they're fine." I responded.

Duskstorm nodded, looking at me. "Yes, that's true."

Another moment of silence passed, the warm spring-time winds blowing across our fur. Gazing ahead, I could see the old twoleg nest that Dew had stolen from us. He and his band of strays were sitting about, waiting for any unsuspecting cat to come across them. Glaring, I snorted at their pitiful appearance. Duskstorm brushed against me, as if telling me to keep walking and not to cause any trouble. Obeying, I kept walking in the opposite direction.

What was the purpose in existing if I let this evil cat exist? I had to get our home back. I had to prevent another stray from getting hurt by him. I had to do something.

And it wasn't until then, that it dawned on me what I had to do.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Duskstorm and I returned from our short walk early, my thoughts whirling from the inevitable. I had to kill Dew—even at the cost of my life. I knew that as I sat and ate with my group, that this may be the last time I ever saw them. My heart ached at the thought of leaving them behind, but I knew this would be best for every stray in the twolegplace. I watched as Day settled in with Ven and Lily. I watched as Everett and Flight curled up next to each other to sleep. I watched everyone as they settled in for the night. If I wanted to strike, I would have to do it at night. Dew and his followers would be sleeping and I could easily end this terror.

"Are you okay?" I heard Duskstorm's voice ask.

Turning my gaze on him, I nodded. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind is all." I yawned, curling into a ball.

Duskstorm joined me, resting his head beside mine. With a sharp pang, the realization of dying was hitting me harder then I thought. These cats were my life, and I vowed to protect each and every one of them. I knew this was my destiny—that I had to stop Dew. Yet, a tiny part of me was afraid of leaving these cats behind without a leader once again. I tried to shake these thoughts as I waited for the moon to rise and the others to fall asleep. I knew this was the right choice.

Slowly getting up, I silently padded out of the warehouse. Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I crept along the shadows unseen and unheard. The scent of Dew and his strays grew closer and closer as I approached his—no our—territory. My eyes darted back and forth as I scanned the area, hoping that they weren't still awake.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Duskstorm's growl sent me flying forward.

Spinning around, I met the furious hazel gaze of the ThunderClan tom as he glared at me. Shrinking back, I looked away shamefully.

"Stray," his voice was stern. "What were you thinking?"

Not meeting his gaze, I muttered, "I was going to get our home back."

Duskstorm heaved a sigh and shook his broad head. "You do realize you could have been killed, right? What would the others have done without you to lead them?" he asked.

I growled a bit defiantly. "You act like I was going to lose!" I snapped. "I can fight just fine!"

Through narrowed eyes, he looked away from me. "Don't be a mouse-brain!" he growled back. "You would have been too out-numbered! He would make you into crow-food before you even knew what hit you!"

Flinching at his harsh, but true, words, I started to head back towards the warehouse. I never liked to accept defeat and I knew there had to be another way. Duskstorm walked beside me, his gaze resting ahead of us.

"Why would you risk everything just to get an old twoleg nest back? Our home is wherever we all are." he said finally.

I shook my head. "It isn't about that." I muttered. "I don't want to see anymore cats get hurt because of Dew. If this keeps up, we'll all be doomed to him and his strays." I sighed.

Duskstorm growled. "I'd like to see him try to fight me again," he mumbled. "He only won last time because he ambushed me like a fox-hearted mange pelt."

I sighed. "Never mind that!" I snapped. "We need to do something before they completely ruin what we have left!"

Twitching his tail, he looked ahead in thought. After a few moments, he looked back at me. "You'll have to tell the others," He said. "They need to know that if we want to be safe, we'll have to fight."

My heart lurched. Could I really risk losing another cat in our small group? Would they even be up to a fight? I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell them as soon as morning comes."

Duskstorm nodded, his gaze shining with approval. "You've grown, Stray."

Staring at him, confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me. "I can't do it justice if I explain it. Though, it isn't a bad thing." he meowed, looking up at the starry night sky.

Still confused, I just shrugged and kept walking. After a few moments of silence, Duskstorm spoke again, his voice quiet.

"Do you think StarClan will still welcome me one day?" he asked, stopping.

I stopped too, staring ahead. Looking up at the stars, I remembered how sacred StarClan was to the Clan cats. I, myself, wasn't sure if they truly existed—but if they did, would they still accept Duskstorm? I couldn't help but wonder this, the stars twinkling brightly in the dark sapphire sky.

I heard Duskstorm sigh, followed by the sound of pawsteps. "Come on, let's get back." he said, walking ahead.

Following slowly behind him, we slowly made our way back to the warehouse—Day waiting outside for us. Quickly walking over to her, I tilted my head.

"Day? Why are you outside?" I asked her, beginning to tremble with worry.

Her whiskers twitched at my question. "I could ask you both the same question. It's the middle of the night!" she mewed. Her gaze softened then, and I could see her father's expression in her worried smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I looked away, not wanting to worry her further. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get out is all."

"This late at night?" she asked, blinking.

Duskstorm nodded. "She couldn't sleep." he chimed in.

Still suspicious, Day yawned sleepily. "We should all get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us, as usual." she said.

Duskstorm nodded. "Yeah, it will be a long day alright." he muttered, walking inside.

I watched as Day went inside after him. The stars were bright in the night sky, reminding me of my destiny—my reason of existing.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Morning came as quick as night left. Everyone had stirred from their nests and were out and about—except for one cat. I had noticed that Flight hadn't left her and Everett's nest since the night before. Flight was always up and about, her cheery nature brightening the moods of each cat in our small group. Worried, I decided I would make sure she was alright.

Approaching Flight, I could see her soft fur rising and falling in a peaceful sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, I slowly walked away. Everett, who was back from hunting, sat his scrawny mouse down to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at Flight worriedly.

_He must remember when she was very ill_, I thought. Shaking my head, I just smiled. "Nothing, I was just concerned about Flight."

Everett gave me a confused look. "Worried about Flight? Why?" he asked.

"Well, usually she's up by now. I was just concerned if she was feeling okay." I answered.

The gray tabby just gave a shrug and went to pick his mouse back up. "She's just tired from playing with the kits last night." he chuckled. "Those two are such a paw-full."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my grandson and granddaughter's rambunctious natures. _If only it lasted forever_, I thought with a sigh. Everett yawned, stretching as he did so. He gazed at me with his deep green eyes, then at Flight.

"Luwin would have been proud of you," he said quietly. "You've really proven to be a great leader."

_Am I really that great?_ I wondered, blinking in surprise. "You really think so?"

Everett gave a quick nod. "Of course!" he smiled. "Everyone else thinks so too."

Before I could respond, he picked his mouse back up and scurried off towards Flight. The dappled golden she-cat lifted her head, half-asleep, as she smiled at Everett and sniffed the mouse. Day purred from her nest, smiling at them.

"They really make a sweet pair, don't they?" she purred.

"Do they?" I asked, staring at my daughter curiously.

Day rolled her eyes playfully. "You don't see it?"

I shook my head and she sighed. "You're so oblivious!" she teased with a purr.

Day stood up with a stretch, padding over to me slowly. "Come on, let's go for a nice walk." she purred.

Heart swelling with happiness, I smiled and followed her outside. With spring coming late this year, I had almost forgotten what the grass looked like as we walked into a yard. The buds on the trees lightened my mood further, seeing that life still carried on despite any hardships we may have faced in the winter. Time slowly moves on, but if we have hope, nothing is impossible. Day bounded ahead, pouncing on a few dried up leaves from winter.

Laughing, I swatted at her muzzle playfully. "What are you? A kit?" I teased.

Day smiled, pawing at my tail playfully as she rolled onto her back. "Feels like it!" she laughed. "It's been so long since I've seen spring!"

Smiling, I nodded. "Spring sure came late this year, huh?" I said.

She stood up, shaking herself off. "Yeah, it sure did." She smiled. Pausing, she looked at me. "Stray, do you mind telling me something?" she asked.

Blinking at her sudden question, I nodded. "Sure, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"What has your life been like? I mean, you seem so strong, but fragile at times. I've always wondered what adventures and stories you have to share!" she mewed enthusiastically.

Completely shocked at someone asking about my life, let alone my kit, I nearly felt my bottom jaw hit the ground. Shaking my head, I smiled. Maybe it was time to share what I never shared with anyone before. Maybe it was time to finally let the past go.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Day's eyes lit up, and I could see the young kit I remembered still in her. "Everything!" she mewed.

Purring, I smiled. "Where to start..." I thought aloud.

Finding my train of thought and every memory I could muster up, I told my story. The story that I had hidden for so long.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Telling my story to Day, she listened patiently and with interest. She never faltered in her curiosity as she asked question after question. I answered all her questions honestly, not leaving out a single thing. Once I was finished my story, I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"There are days I regret my choices," I said. "But in the end, I wouldn't change anything about my life."

Day nodded and gave a thoughtful look. "What about your kit? The one you said was with twolegs? Maybe I can help you find them," she smiled. "It'd be great to know your kit!"

"No," I answered sharply, lashing my tail a bit. "It's best they don't know I'm their mother."

"But Stray-" Day started to protest.

"I said no, Day," I growled sternly. Softening my gaze at her deflated look, I sighed. "I just don't want to hurt them anymore than I already have."

She smiled, nuzzling me gently. "It's okay. I understand."

_Oh my precious kit,_ I thought sadly, _If only I could tell you!_

"Stray?" Day mewed, her golden eyes brimmed with innocence.

"Yes, Day?" I asked, meeting her gaze.

"I think you did the right thing."

I shook my head. "I let my only kit down," I sighed, looking down at the ground. "I should have been a better mother—but I failed!" I hissed, digging my claws into the earth.

"That isn't true!" Day protested. "If you had let your kit die and not given them to the twolegs, well," She sighed. "They might not have been able to live their life happily."

_Is that true, Day? Did you live your life happily with your twolegs? _I lifted my gaze to meet hers. They were filled with admiration, trust, and mostly—love. I flinched at her gaze. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at me with such honesty in their eyes. Remembering the promise I made to Day the moment she was born, I realized that I would forever protect her—no matter what it took.

Obviously worried about my silence, Day nudged me as she started to head back towards the warehouse. "Come on," she said softly. "I need to make sure Ven and Lily aren't driving poor Duskstorm crazy."

I purred at the thought of the kits clambering all over a sleeping Duskstorm, and just started to follow Day. The walk back was peaceful and comforting—until we reached the warehouse. Loud yowls of protest sounded from the entrance, sending Day and I rushing forward. Fur rising on end, I saw Dew and his rogues having a showdown with Duskstorm. Ven and Lily were peeking out from behind a fiercely angry Flight, as one rogue boldly attempted to scare the kits. Everett snarled and swatted at the rogue with unsheathed claws, sending blood oozing out of his muzzle. Screeching deafened my ears as Everett and the rogue slashed at each other. I quickly charged forward, slamming into them. Swiping at both of their ears, I separated them with a snarl. Duskstorm glanced at me, his hazel eyes burning with fury.

A smirk crossed Dew's muzzle as he swept a bored, silver, gaze over me. Muscles rippled under his golden tabby pelt, and it took everything I had to not attack the tom.

"I knew you would come, _street rat_," he growled. "I've come to claim more of _my _territory."

My fur bristled and I lashed my tail angrily. "_Your _territory? I don't think so!" I hissed.

Dew snarled menacingly, stepping forward. "Then I will have to make sure you die," he snarled.

Duskstorm stepped between us, his eyes burning with pure hatred. "Lay a single claw on her, and I will rip your pelt clean off," he threatened darkly.

"Oh?" Dew smirked. "The street rat has a pretty little _warrior_ to protect her now?" he mocked, shoving him aside roughly. "Don't make me laugh!"

Snarling angrily and leaping up to his paws, ready for battle, Duskstorm bared his fangs. I quickly stepped in front of him, glaring at Dew.

"No," I said, lashing my tail. "I will end this."

Duskstorm growled. "Don't be foolish!" he hissed.

I hissed back at him, shooting another glare at Dew. "This is _my_ home! I will fight for it no matter what it takes!" I snarled. "We will settle this at sunrise tomorrow, Dew."

Laughing, Dew flicked his ears. "Very well, street rat. I will make sure to show your precious little mongrels here exactly what I can do," he snarled. He turned sharply, leading his rogues away.

I watched them leave, my glare not faltering. Despite putting on a tough facade, I was terrified. My entire body was frozen in fear—this was it. I would finally be fighting for the future of my family. No. I would be fighting for the future of the whole neighborhood. If I lost, that would be it. Making up my mind, I padded inside the warehouse—everyone's eyes on me in horror.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sunrise came early, every cat stirring around me in anticipation. I could feel Duskstorm stir beside me as well, his eyes glowing in the morning light as he looked at me.

"So this is it, huh?" he murmured.

I met his gaze and nodded. "Yeah," I answered quietly.

He stood and looked at me. "Come," he said, walking outside.

Quietly obeying, I stood up tiredly and padded outside after him. The air was brisk, spring only in it's early stages. The sky was florescent-it's pink and purple hue surrounding the early morning sun. Shadows danced along the edges of the trees that secluded the warehouse and prey scurried about among the undergrowth. With a pang of sadness, I realized that this could be the last moments of my life.

_No_.

I shook my head of those negative thoughts. I _had_ to live. I promised everyone that I would stop Dew, no matter what the cost. Duskstorm stopped, watching as the new buds growing on the trees swayed in the cool breeze. Looking back at me, I could see his eyes were filled with sadness. He knew just as well as I did that this could be our last moments together. Standing beside him, my eyes followed the swaying branches.

"Stray," Duskstorm mewed suddenly.

Sweeping my gaze over towards him, I noticed that his eyes were unusually soft. "Yes?"

Duskstorm held my gaze and sighed—clearly troubled. "You know," he started. "If we make it through this, I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

I blinked. I wasn't expecting him to confess his feelings to me at a time like this! However, before I could snap at him for being such a mouse-brain at a time like this, he went on.

"I know this isn't the time for these kinds of things," he said, looking down. "But I'm afraid of losing you," he murmured, digging his claws into the dirt.

"You fool," I sighed with a little smile. "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured softly, wrapping my tail with his.

Leaning against me, he rested his head on mine. "Just be careful today."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the sun rise higher into the sky. If I had the ability to freeze time, I would have stopped it here for a few moments longer. I loved him, more than I would have ever shown.

"Stray!" I heard Everett call.

Turning, I saw Everett, Flight, and Day standing outside with a few of the others. Duskstorm looked at them, his eyes wide.

"So you've decided after all?" he asked them.

Flight stepped forward with her eyes burning. "Yes," she mewed. "This is our home too. We will fight not for you, Stray, but _with_ you."

Nodding in agreement, Everett joined her. "Yeah! We can't let those flea-bags take this place from us!" he growled.

Even Day was in, her fur standing on end. "You can't do this alone, Stray. You have us, your family. From what I've learned, family will always be there for each other in the darkest of hours."

"You guys," I started, eyes wide with shock and admiration.

"Don't forget us!" a yowl called from the trees.

Spinning around, I saw Silver and his three kits rushing towards us. However, his kits were no longer kits. Boomer and Adder had grown into well-muscled toms while Laila had grown into a long, lithe, figure.

"Silver?" I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Adder lashed his tail. "We can't let that creep take over the neighborhood! We heard that you would be settling this and decided we would help."

"That's right!" Boomer snarled. "I won't stand by and let that nut rule over us!"

My head was spinning now. All of these cats were determined and willing to help me. My friends and family that I had went through life believing I had never had were suddenly all here—willing to give their lives for everyone's sake. Emotions swarming over my body like ants, I looked around at them.

"You guys..." I started.

Duskstorm nudged me. "You won't be going alone," he said. "We will all be beside you."

Quickly running over to me, Flight touched my nose with hers. "That's right! Because of you, I'm here! I won't let you do this alone." she purred.

Before I could say anything, Ven and Lily joined them. Ven quickly rushed towards me, his bright blue eyes round.

"Is it true? Are you really going to fight that big meanie?" he squeaked.

I purred, touching my nose to his ear affectionately. "Someone has to."

"Wow! You're so brave, Stray!" Lily purred, approaching me.

Day purred and nudged them away gently. "Come now," she murmured. "Go back inside where it's safe."

Protesting, Day nudged the kits back inside before joining us all again. Everyone turned their gazes on me, ready for the fight that would decide it all. Raising my head to the sky, I yowled out:

"Let's go!"

With yowls as loud as roars, we rushed towards Dew's hideout—unaware of our future.


	28. Chapter 25

******A/N: Final chapter! ^^ A special thanks to those who are still sticking by this story. I am writing a prequel, it's called "Capturing Daylight", so be sure to check it out after you finish reading the ending! (:**

**Chapter 25**

Echoes of our yowls split the still air as we rushed towards our old home at full speed. Duskstorm, Silver, and I led the front as Everett, Flight, and Boomer held up the rear. Laila and Adder kept to our side, making sure we weren't ambushed as Day stayed in the middle with the other few who joined us. With everyone by my side, I felt invincible. We turned a corner and skidded to halt, Dew already waiting for us—sitting on the porch with a wide smirk across his face.

"Oh?" Dew's mocking voice made my fur bristle. "You brought your friends, did you?" I watched with narrowed eyes as he signaled for his own cats to gather around us.

One by one, we were surrounded by large, well-muscled, battle-scarred rogues. Everett hissed at a dark brown tom while Flight and Adder drew back their lips in a snarl. With my eyes narrowed, I stepped forward proudly—ignoring the taunts of the rogues. Dew stood tall, his silver eyes filled with hatred and disgust. Curling his lips into a snarl, he leaped down from the porch so that our eyes were closely locked.

"I will show you mercy, street-rat," Dew spat, his voice filled with malice. "If you just surrender now."

Snarling, I flattened my ears in defiance. "Never!" I hissed.

Dew's eyes darkened in anger then, his face sparking with fury. "Then die!" he yowled crashing into me. In a split second, everyone launched themselves into battle. Struggling under Dew's weight, I flailed about, trying to dodge the powerful blows from his front claws. Remembering a technique I had seen the younger cats use in ThunderClan, I laid still and pretended to surrender under Dew's power. Dew smirked and yowled in triumph, raising a claw to finish me—but he was too slow. I quickly launched into action, slamming my hind legs against his underside—sending him crashing backwards. Leaping up, I yowled a battle cry before charging him into the stairs of the porch.

Thrashing about, Dew let out an angry screech and sliced my ear with his claws. Yowling in pain, I leaped back—blood oozing down the left side of my face. With another angry yowl, the golden tabby sent me flying backwards with a mighty blow. Rolling against the ground, I felt every muscle in my body burning with pain. My heart thudded in my chest and blood roared in my ears, blocking out the sounds of the battle screeching cats. My vision blurred as I managed to get to my paws, pain soaring across my body in every direction. I could faintly hear Duskstorm calling my name as he sent a large dark gray tabby caterwauling into some bushes.

Blood stained the ground around us, and my eyes widened when I had realized that we were out-numbered. I had to end this, _quickly_. Everett and Flight fought back to back as they fended off three large toms. Day and a few of the others batted angrily at a group of the rogues while Silver and Duskstorm fought shoulder-to-shoulder. Boomer, Laila, and Adder were scuffling wildly about with a few muscular she-cats. Dew began to charge at me, but my body was too stiff to move. Screeching, I saw Day crash into Dew with rage in her eyes. Cold and utter horror struck me as Dew sent my kit flying back with a sickening _thud_. Day struggled to get the wind back into her lungs as Dew slowly approached her, ready to finish her off.

Rage filling every instinct I had, I flung myself between them. Pain seared through my side as I bit down into Dew's scruff angrily. I could hear everyone's gasps as I felt Dew grow limp under me. Letting him go, I looked up—vision blurred. I could hear the rogues retreating down the road as Day and Duskstorm called out my name. The pain began to numb as I crashed on my side, blood welling out of the wound from my side. Duskstorm yowled something about getting cobwebs while I heard Silver move Dew's body away. Dew was dead. The battle was finally over and I could feel the life fading my body. My breathing became more shallow as I saw Duskstorm desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Painfully, I lifted my tail to touch Duskstorm's shoulder. He froze and looked at me, horror and sadness in his hazel eyes.

"Day," I managed to croak out.

"I'm here," she murmured softly, touching her nose to my ear.

I coughed, the blood welling down my face from where my ear was sliced open. "Oh, my precious kit," I began. "I'm so sorry..."

Day didn't say anything and Duskstorm lowered his head. "She did everything she could for you," he murmured.

I could faintly hear Day's soft voice murmur, "I know," as she let out a soft sob. Heart aching, I lifted my head slowly and weakly. "Please forgive me," I pleaded. "I did what I thought was best for you."

Meeting her golden gaze, Day touched noses with mine affectionately. "And you thought well," she murmured. "I love you, mother."

Laying my head back down, I could feel the last bit of life fading from me. In the distance, I could make out the faint outlines of cats. My heart soared when I realized that these cats were none other than Dusty and Luwin. Dancing around them, three little kits squeaked with excitement. These kits were the kits I had lost to disease, yet here they were—healthy and strong. To the side, I could also make out the faint outlines of my littermates, their eyes glowing with pride. Dusty padded over to me, her jet-black fur sleek and healthy once more, and pressed her nose to my forehead.

"Come," she said gently. "We have been waiting for you."

Without hesitation, I felt myself standing again. Looking behind me, I saw my lifeless body laying on the ground—surrounded by everyone as they mourned. With sadness in my heart, I turned and faced Dusty.

"Will they be okay?" I asked, suddenly realizing my wounds were no longer there.

Dusty nodded, her blue eyes glowing with love. "Yes," she smiled. "Because of your courage, they will live safely for many more moons—until they too, join us."

Luwin stepped forward, his black-and-white fur vibrant with youth. "Dusty is right," he mewed, touching his nose to mine. "I couldn't be anymore proud of you."

My kits swarmed around me then, as Dusty and Luwin began to walk. With a smile, I joined them—walking into the stars beyond.


End file.
